REPUBLISH-OUR TRIANGLE AND CIRCLE
by Thihiyas Kim
Summary: Cinta tidak sesederhana segitiga dan lingkaran yang bersatu membentuk kotak./"Ayo, Kita Berkencan!"-Kim Seo Jin/"Kita Putus Saja."-Kim Nam Joon/BTS
1. Chapter 1

Title : Our Triangle and Circle

Cast : Kim Nam Joon, Jung Hoseok, Kim Seo Jin, Park Jimin, Min Yoon Gi, Kim Taehyung Etc. You'll find other supporting cast here.

Genre : Romance

Length : 2Shoot

Rate : T

A/N : Annyeong, Official Wife of Kim Nam Joon buat postingan pertama disini :*. Terinspirasi dari curhatan tidak sengaja Uri Nampyeon tentang kisah cinta masa lalu di SMAnya yang rumit di Problematic Men, ane Ngebut bikin Ini demi bisa Menyalurkan perasaan Mellow dadakan karena bayangan betapa patah Hatinya Uri Nampyeon saat itu.

Ane ga sanggup bikin Yaoi, ane ga sanggup bikin GS, ane lebih-lebih Ga sanggup pake Original Cast sebagai pairing Nam Joon. Jadi, segala tokoh, nama, dan bahkan adegan salah fokus yang bakal kalian temukan disini, itu semata-mata kesalahan teknis belaka yang memang disengaja (?).

Last, kalian harus perhatikan tahun setiap Chapter, demi mencegah kebingungan yang panjang. Hepi Reading! #NamJin

BAGIAN 1 – KITA PUTUS SAJA

Sungwoon High. Seoul, 2011.

" Kita putus saja! "

Kim Nam Joon menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya, tapi tidak mendongak ke arah Kim Seo Jin yang mengamuk di depan mejanya itu.

Beberapa siswa yang masih tinggal di dalam kelas selama jeda jam pelajaran itu, tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka, dan memperhatikan pasangan yang berada di bangku paling belakang sudut kelas tersebut. Menunggu bagaimana Kim Nam Joon akan meresponnya, lalu bagaimana Kim Seo Jin harus merespon balik.

" Kau dengar aku? Kita putus saja! "

Kim Nam Joon menghela napas, membenarkan letak kacamata bundarnya itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan menulis.

Kesabaran Kim Seo Jin sudah habis.

Ia merebut buku catatan Nam Joon, lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Nam Joon memungut lalu memasukkan buku catatan malangnya itu dengan kasar ke dalam ranselnya, segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas sambil memikul ranselnya satu tangan dengan perasaan marah tanpa sedikitpun menatap Seo Jin, sementara para siswa yang menyaksikan itu sedari tadi mulai berbisik-bisik mengomentari adegan yang tidak seperti harapan mereka.

" _Sudah kuduga, mereka pasti akan putus juga. "_

" _Wah, Kim Seo Jin itu benar-benar labil. "_

" _Kim Nam Joon tidak pandai berdebat. "_

" _Kenapa mereka bahkan berkencan? Membuat heboh sekolah saja. "_

" _Seo Jin itu cantik. Aku lega dia putus dengan Nam Joon. Si kutu buku itu culun sekali. "_

" _Sudah kuduga mereka akan putus. Dua hari yang lalu aku melihat mereka bertengkar di belakang sekolah. "_

" _Seharusnya Seo Jin menyiram muka Nam Joon dengan air, agar si culun itu sadar. "_

Tapi, Seo Jin tidak peduli dengan semua dengung-dengung penyebab sakit kepala itu, karena mereka hanyalah penonton yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia lebih peduli soal bagaimana Nam Joon bisa mengacuhkannya seperti ia hanyalah seekor lalat yang mengganggu, dan cowok bermata sipit yang maniak rumus itu harus segera pergi mencari tempat yang lebih tenang dan damai. Sikap dingin Nam Joon yang seperti ini, menyakiti perasaan Seo Jin.

Memangnya kenapa kalau Kim Seo Jin adalah pengacau—yang dikirim dari neraka? Bukankah Kim Nam Joon yang membuatnya menjadi pembuat onar begini?

" Ya! Kim Nam Joon! " Panggil Seo Jin murka bercampur sedih, membuat Nam Joon berhenti tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat pria itu berbalik padanya. Apa boleh buat. " Kau mau pergi? Kau yakin akan pergi begitu saja? Detik berikutnya kau melangkahkan kakimu, kita akan benar-benar putus! Kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi! Kau masih mau pergi? "

Nam Joon menghela napas berat. Ia paling tidak pandai dalam menghadapi sebuah masalah, karena ia tidak mau menemukan situasi dimana ia lebih harus menggunakan hatinya ketimbang otaknya. Nam Joon tidak suka, karena hatinya selalu tidak logis. Seperti perasaannya pada Seo Jin. Dan, Nam Joon tidak menyukai hal-hal yang tidak logis.

Ia sering berhalusinasi—orang normal lain akan menyebutnya mengkhayal—seperti seorang pecandu obat-obatan terlarang.

" Aku ada ulangan matematika di jam ketiga. " Gumam Nam Joon, datar dan dingin.

Lalu, detik berikutnya Nam Joon benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang kelas yang hening itu. Tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang, membiarkan Seo Jin sendirian dengan luka dan rasa malunya.

Tidak begini, seharusnya cinta pertama mereka berakhir. Bukankah mereka memulai semuanya dengan malu-malu dan debaran jantung yang tidak karuan?

BAGIAN KEDUA – TALI SEPATU AJAIB

Sungwoon High, Seoul. 2010.

" Ah, aku paling malas ikut kelas olahraga. " Keluh Jung Hoseok, membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, menghadap Kim Nam Joon teman sebangkunya.

Nam Joon membenarkan letak kacamata bundarnya, sambil terkekeh pelan. " Bukankah kau bilang ingin melihat para gadis-gadis mengenakan pakaian renang lalu berbasah-basahan di air? "

Pletak.

Beberapa orang siswi berjalan melewati meja Nam Joon, dan salah satunya menjitak kepala Nam Joon dari belakang karena kesal mendengar perkataan mesum Nam Joon itu.

Hoseok tertawa melihatnya.

" Tapi materi hari ini bukan tentang pelajaran renang. Masalahnya beda lagi! "

Nam Joon merapikan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, lalu segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Hoseok mendesah kesal, lalu memberi motivasi penuh kepada setiap sel tubuhnya untuk ikut bangkit dan bergegas menyusul sahabatnya yang belum jauh menyusuri lorong menuju loker siswa pria di lantai bawah itu.

" Dan, juga. " Hoseok memiting leher Nam Joon. " Apa maksudmu aku senang melihat para gadis terkikik-kikik genit karena air dingin? Aku ini pria terhormat dan masih suci! Awas saja kalau _my_ _lover_ Park Jimin mendengarnya dan jadi salah paham. Aku akan menghajarmu! "

Nam Joon mendorong tubuh Hoseok menjauh darinya. " Suci bokongmu. "

" Whoa! " Hoseok tampak tercengang. " Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Apa aku baru saja mendengar kau mengumpat? "

Nam Joon mendorong kepala Hoseok. Sekarang mereka berjalan menuruni tangga.

" Tadi itu kau mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar, kan? Siapa yang mengajarimu? " Hoseok tidak mau menyerah.

" Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Park Jimin, karena dia menciummu pada malam penutupan festival sekolah tahun lalu, kan? Lalu tanganmu yang penuh dosa itu… Apa itu adalah kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan oleh seorang pria yang terhormat dan suci? "

Mereka berbelok masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan siswa pria sekelas mereka itu, dan sekarang berhenti di depan loker masing-masing yang bersebelahan. Nam Joon segera membuka lokernya, menukar kacamatanya dengan lensa kontak berwarna cokelat—rekomendasi keras dari Park Jimin saat Nam Joon memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu bergantung dengan pada kacamatanya, warna cokelat akan membuat Nam Joon terlihat sebagai si culun yang menarik—yang ia simpan di dalam kotak besi itu, lalu mulai menanggalkan seragamnya untuk diganti dengan pakaian olahraga.

Hoseok menyempatkan diri untuk mendorong kepala Nam Joon sebentar, sebelum ikut berganti pakaian dengan cekatan.

" Aku sudah membuat pengakuan dosa pada para _Ahjumma_ anggota komunitas gereja ibuku hari minggu kemarin, jadi sekarang aku adalah Jung Hoseok yang baru. "

" Taruhan untuk Headset putihmu yang super mahal itu, " Nam Joon melepas ikat pinggangnya, lalu menggantung celana panjangnya pada hanger yang disediakan di dalam loker. " Kau akan berbuat dosa lagi hari ini. "

" Kenapa kau begitu yakin? " Hoseok mengangkat celana training selututnya itu, lalu mengencangkan talinya.

" Kau bilang akan nonton DVD di rumah Jimin malam ini, kan? Orang tuanya sedang keluar negeri. " Nam Joon ikut menaikkan celana trainingnya juga dan mengencangkan talinya.

" Lalu? Apa aku yang menyuruh ayah dan ibunya untuk meninggalkan putri mereka sendirian? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan menonton DVD bersama pacarmu? Kau yang tidak punya pengalaman, tahu apa? "

" Aku jadi semakin yakin kau akan mengotori tanganmu itu, _keduanya_. " Nam Joon duduk di bangku besi panjang yang membagi ruang ganti pria itu menjadi dua sisi, lalu mulai memakai sepatunya.

Hoseok ikut duduk di sebelah Nam Joon.

" Aku ini pria yang terhormat dan suci! "

Nam Joon tertawa senang. Kemesuman Hoseok menjadi seperti sebuah hiburan baginya. " Kau tahu, tidak? Park Jimin mengirimiku pesan kemarin sore. "

Hoseok berhenti mengikat tali sepatunya. " _M-Mwo_? Apa yang _my_ _lover_ Park Jimin katakan padamu? Aku tidak bertemu dengannya seharian kemarin. "

Nam Joon makin puas tertawa, sementara beberapa siswa yang lain memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum geli sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

" Dia tanya, warna apa yang kau suka. "

" Warna apa? Lalu kau jawab apa? "

" Mana aku tahu! Tapi, aku yakin kau pasti suka warna merah. " Nam Joon mengedikkan kepalanya, berpura-pura tidak mengerti. " Apa yang akan dia beli, ya…. "

Nam Joon melirik Hoseok, dan tawanya segera pecah lagi saat melihat wajah sahabatnya itu memerah. Nam Joon segera berdiri dengan senyum puas, berjalan meninggalkan ruang ganti menuju Gym di ujung koridor lantai tiga.

Hoseok yang tergagap, segera berdiri dan berlari menyusul.

" Y-Ya! Kalau aku sampai mengotori kedua tanganku, kau yang harus pergi ke gereja dan membuat pengakuan dosa! Kau dengar itu? Ya! Kim Nam Joon! Tunggu aku! "

.

.

.

Para siswa yang tidak sabar, terus saja menggerutu karena guru olahraga mereka belum juga tiba. Setelah setengah jam berlalu dengan kebosanan setelah bermain-main di atas matras untuk lompat tinggi, Nam Joon memutuskan akan menjadi sukarelawan yang pergi ke ruang guru untuk memeriksa keadaan guru olahraga mereka.

Nam Joon mengetuk dua kali, sebelum menggeser pintu masuknya.

" Per— "

" —Aku tidak akan menerimanya! "

Nam Joon sedikit terkejut, saat hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah sebuah teriakan melengking bersamaan dengan seorang siswi berambut pirang sebahu yang berjalan menerobos keluar dari ruang guru dan menabrak bahunya—Nam Joon merasa ia seperti objek yang harus dihancurkan, dan si siswi tadi adalah buldozernya.

Tatapan Nam Joon tidak pernah lepas, hingga sosok siswi itu berbelok menghilang di balik dinding tangga.

Pletak!

" Kang _Seonsaeng_ … " Nam Joon menoleh dengan terkejut, karena kepalanya dipukul dengan tongkat kecil oleh guru olahraganya yang sekarang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang guru.

" Apa kau baru saja melihat hantu? "

Nam Joon menggeleng. " Siswi tadi… "

" Ah, " Kang Hee Gun mengerti. Ia merangkul bahu Nam Joon, dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke Gym. " Dia bukannya teman sekelasmu, kan? Kim Seo Jin… "

Kim Seo Jin?

 _Kim Nam Joon, gendong aku_.

Ah, Nam Joon tidak melihat wajahnya tadi. " Dia ketua kelasku. "

" Dia marah-marah padaku selama setengah jam, memintaku mencari tahu siapa yang sudah dengan sengaja memotong tali sepatunya hingga habis sampai ia tidak bisa mengikuti kelas olahraga. "

" Tali sepatunya dipotong? "

" Kim Seo Jin itu cerewet, kan? Makanya banyak yang tidak suka padanya. Seharusnya dia mengadukan ini pada wali kelasnya—bukan aku. Aku ini adalah orang yang sangat repot, walaupun aku hanyalah seorang guru olahraga. "

 _Kenapa kacamatamu bundar begitu? Apa kau penggemar Harry Potter? Kau masih sanggup menggendongku? Sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan Jung Hoseok? Kau tahu kenapa kita harus selalu menghabiskan malam terakhir festival di bukit? Kau mau menggendongku lagi tahun depan?_

" Jadi, Seo Jin tidak akan mengikuti kelas olahraga? " Nam Joon membuyarkan ingatannya sendiri.

" Mungkin tidak. Hari ini aku akan memberinya keringanan, sebagai ganti karena tidak bisa membantunya. "

Nam Joon melepaskan rangkulan Pak Guru Kang.

" _Seonsaengnim_ duluan saja ke Gym. Aku harus kembali ke kelas, untuk mengambil ponselku. "

Kang Hee Gun mengangguk paham, walaupun matanya menatap Nam Joon curiga. " Pergilah. "

Dan, Nam Joon memang segera menghilang di balik dinding tangga menuju ke lantai dua.

" Ya! Kim Nam Joon! Kelasmu ada di lantai empat! " Panggil guru olahraga bertubuh pendek itu kesal karena sudah ditipu. " Apa kau sedang membolos sekarang? Kau tidak akan mendapat keringanan, tahu! "

.

.

.

Di sudut ruang klub kesenian itulah, Kim Seo Jin duduk terisak sambil memandangi salah satu sepatunya yang tanpa tali itu—sepatu kesayangan yang baru ia miliki seminggu ini. Awas saja, kalau sampai pelakunya terungkap, Seo Jin tidak akan memaafkannya dengan mudah sebelum Seo Jin memberinya pelajaran.

Memangnya kebijakan Seo Jin baru-baru ini sebagai ketua kelas sangat menyusahkan, sampai-sampai ada yang memprotesnya dengan cara kotor begini?

Pintu ruang klub itu terdengar tergeser membuka, tapi Seo Jin tidak mau mempedulikannya. Ia tidak akan merasa malu, hanya karena kedapatan menangis.

" Ini ruang klub ekstra-mu, kan? "

Seo Jin mendongak, karena suara berat yang menegurnya itu terdengar familiar tapi tidak di dalam ruang klubnya itu. Seo Jin sering mendengarnya di tempat lain, dan benar saja bahwa si pemilik suara yang sekarang berjalan menghampirinya itu adalah Kim Nam Joon.

" Kenapa kau kemari? "

Nam Joon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sebentar. " Aku mengikutimu. "

" Bukannya kau ada kelas olahraga? "

Nam Joon mengangguk. " Aku takut melakukan lompat tinggi dengan galah itu. "

Seo Jin terkekeh, lalu segera menyeka sisa lelehan air matanya di pipi dengan punggung tangan. " Duduklah. "

Nam Joon mengangguk lagi—senang karena candaannya berhasil, segera menyeret kursi terdekat ke depan Seo Jin, dan duduk seperti yang siswi berambut pirang itu perintahkan.

" Apa Jung Hoseok pernah membencimu? "

" _Nde_? "

" Aku tanya, apa kau pernah bertengkar dengan Jung Hoseok karena nilai-nilaimu selalu bagus? "

Nam Joon berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng. " Aku rasa tidak pernah. Hoseok, dia tidak pernah mempedulikan nilai-nilainya, jadi kami tidak pernah memperdebatkan soal itu. "

" Berarti kau beruntung. " Seo Jin tersenyum sedih.

" Apa maksudmu? "

Seo Jin menunjukkan sebelah sepatunya, dengan menggunakan gerakan isyarat. " Aku hanya menerapkan denda seribu won untuk satu kali keterlambatan ke sekolah, dan tahu-tahu semua orang ingin agar aku enyah. "

" Tidak. " Nam Joon menggeleng dengan cepat. " Kita semua setuju dengan aturan ketua kelas, karena itu adalah hal yang baik. Lagipula, bukankah terlalu buruk kalau kau berpikir ada yang ingin menjahatimu karena seribu won? "

Seo Jin menghela napas panjang. " Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa sangat marah sekarang, sampai-sampai dadaku terasa sakit. "

Nam Joon segera duduk bersila di lantai di depan Seo Jin, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

" A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? " Seo Jin memperhatikan Nam Joon bergegas melepas salah satu tali sepatunya.

Nam Joon tidak menjawab, dan segera memasangkan tali sepatunya tadi ke sepatu Seo Jin yang talinya menghilang itu dengan cekatan.

" K-Kim Nam Joon. " Seo Jin benar-benar tercengang.

Nam Joon mendongak, menatap Seo Jin sambil tersenyum lebar. " Kau mau dengar sebuah cerita? "

" Cerita? "

" Ada seorang gadis cantik yang tidak bisa diam. Selalu pergi kemanapun angin mendorongnya, bahkan ke tempat yang berbahaya sekalipun. Suatu hari, seorang anak nakal mencuri salah satu tali sepatunya, agar gadis itu merasa sedih dan berhenti melakukan petualangan seperti orang hebat. Tapi, seorang lelaki tampan yang memiliki kekuatan sihir segera membantunya, dengan memberinya sebuah tali sepatu ajaib. Saat memakainya, lari gadis itu bahkan jauh lebih kencang lagi. Ia bisa pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh, dan benar-benar berpetualang dengan hebat. "

Seo Jin tertawa.

Bukan tawa yang mengejek atau merendahkan. Tapi, sebuah tawa lembut yang membuat perasaan Nam Joon menghangat dengan cepat. Sejak kapan ia tertarik untuk memperhatikan Kim Seo Jin lebih lama?

" Kim Nam Joon… Apa kau sedang mengangguku? "

Nam Joon menggeleng dengan wajah yang memerah samar. " Aku hanya spontan berbicara seperti itu. "

" Lalu, apa kau adalah laki-laki tampan—yang tidak tampan—yang bisa melakukan sihir dalam cerita itu? "

Nam Joon mengangkat bahu. " Kau boleh memikirkannya sesukamu. "

Seo Jin tersenyum lebar. " Baiklah. Baiklah. Lalu, apa kau sedang memamerkan sihirmu saat ini, eoh? Benar-benar sombong… "

Nam Joon tidak mengerti, dan Seo Jin segera menunjuk tali sepatu barunya yang warnanya sangat berbanding terbalik itu—kuning, berdiri sendiri di tengah-tengah warna merah muda.

" Bukankah ini adalah tali sepatu ajaibmu? "

Nam Joon terkekeh malu, sementara wajahnya memerah lagi. Ia segera berdiri.

" Aku harus pergi sekarang. "

Seo Jin mengangguk. Ia senang, Nam Joon sudah mau datang dan menghiburnya.

" Jangan merasa marah lagi. "

Seo Jin kembali mengangguk.

Nam Joon melambai satu kali, lalu berbalik menuju pintu ruang klub yang masih membuka itu. Seo Jin segera berdiri.

" Ya! Kim Nam Joon… "

Nam Joon berhenti, lalu berbalik. " Ada apa? "

" Anak-anak Klub Seni akan pergi ke tempat karaoke besok sore sepulang sekolah, tapi aku sedang ingin makan Sushi. Apa kau mau ikut denganku? "

" Aku tidak bisa. " Tolak Nam Joon halus dengan raut wajah menyesal. " Aku harus mengerjakan esai bahasa Jepangku besok. "

" Um… " Seo Jin segera memutar otak. " Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku datang ke rumahmu? Aku juga perlu mengerjakan esai bahasa Jepang. Kan? "

BAGIAN KETIGA – OPERA SABUN

Sungwoon High. Seoul, 2011.

" Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku? "

Seo Jin menghela napas.

Ia pikir keadaannya sudah jauh lebih tenang hari ini, tapi melihat Nam Joon duduk di hadapannya pada saat jeda jam pelajaran dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang ramah itu, Seo Jin tahu mereka akan memulai satu pertengkaran lagi—dan Seo Jin harus kembali melewatkan makan siangnya begitu saja.

" Kau tidak menerima pesanku? "

" Pesan yang Min Yoon Gi kirimkan lewat ponselmu? Ya, aku membacanya. "

Seo Jin lebih cepat kesal, kalau Nam Joon bicara dengan nada sinis begitu.

" Apa yang mau kau katakan? "

" Kenapa harus Min Yoon Gi yang mengirimiku pesan? Apa aku sedang berpacaran dengannya? "

" Berarti kau tidak membaca pesanku, Nam Joon-ah. "

" Oh, ya. Satu lagi, kenapa harus ponselmu yang ia pinjam? Apa dia tidak punya teman wanita lain yang bisa meminjaminya ponsel? Bukankah ia dekat dengan Yong Guk—si kurus bermata besar anggota klub Seni kalian? Kenapa tidak pinjam ponsel Yong Guk saja? Atau, kenapa tidak perlu meminjam ponsel sama sekali? Dia bisa membelinya sendiri, kan? "

Akhirnya Seo Jin berdiri, dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Nam Joon segera menyusulnya.

" Apa aku tidak akan mendapatkan penjelasan apa-apa? "

" Min Yoon Gi akan sangat tersinggung kalau dia mendengar ini. "

" Apa perasaan Min Yoon Gi itu penting? Kenapa kau begitu membelanya? "

" Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membela temanku? " Seo Jin berhenti berjalan, dan sekarang ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Nam Joon. " Kau menyerang Min Yoon Gi, sementara ia tidak tahu apa-apa! Ia temanku sejak kecil, dan lebih sering menjagaku daripada dirinya sendiri, jadi kenapa kalau aku membelanya? "

" Aku menyerangnya—Min Yoon Gi-mu yang berharga itu? " Nam Joon tercengang oleh pilihan kata Seo Jin yang menyudutkannya, dan oleh kemarahannya sendiri. " Jadi, itu alasannya kau balik menyerangku? Karena aku marah tidak mengetahui keadaanmu seharian kemarin? Karena aku hanya butuh penjelasan? Aku juga berteman dengan Jung Hyeri sejak kecil, tapi aku tidak memperlakukannya sebagai barang antik seperti kau dan Yoon Gi. "

" Karena dia—Jung Hyeri itu—bukan _teman_ mu! "

" Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau dan Min Yoon Gi? "

Seo Jin menghela napas panjang, sambil menunduk memijiti keningnya sebentar.

Urat di dahi mereka berdua bisa-bisa putus, kalau seperti ini terus.

Seo Jin kembali mendongak, berusaha melembutkan ekspresi dan suaranya. " Nam Joon-ah, kumohon jangan bertingkah seperti wanita begini. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? "

Bagus. Sekarang Nam Joon sudah berubah kepribadian rupanya.

" Aku tidak melarangmu membantu siapapun—atau bahkan dekat dengan siapapun, tapi tolong buat aku mengerti kalau itu bukan apa-apa. "

Seo Jin memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk menghibur Nam Joon. " Itu memang bukan apa-apa. "

" Tapi kau tidak menunjukkannya seperti itu! " Tukas Nam Joon. Sungguh, dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka meneriaki wanita. " Kau membuatku semakin bingung, dan… Sudahlah. "

Seo Jin tercengang karena lagi-lagi Nam Joon mengakhiri pembicaraan secara sepihak, setelah memvonis Seo Jin bersalah seperti seorang hakim. Seo Jin sudah berusaha menunjukkan, kalau ia dan Yoon Gi—dan semua teman-teman lelakinya—memang hanya sebatas teman tanpa ada perasaan romatik atau apapun itu seperti yang Nam Joon khawatirkan. Semakin hari, usaha Seo Jin semakin keras. Tapi, Nam Joon malah semakin tidak melihatnya.

Seo Jin menatap punggung Nam Joon yang perlahan menjauh itu dengan perasaan nanar.

Sudah berapa lama mereka berdua menghabiskan energi dengan cara ekstrim begini?

Apa laki-laki yang akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya itu, adalah benar Kim Nam Joon yang ia kenal?

Dan, begitulah hari ini berakhir. Dengan mereka berdua lagi-lagi menjadi opera sabun menarik tontonan seisi sekolah.

.

.

.

" Hai, Nam Joon-ah. " Park Jimin berlari menghampiri Nam Joon, yang sudah menungguinya di gerbang sekolah dengan kepala tertunduk dan perasaan yang kusut itu. " Hoseok _Oppa_ bilang hari ini kau ingin bicara denganku? "

Nam Joon mendongak, berhenti menendang-nendang pelan beton sekolah. " Ya. "

" Kalian bertengkar lagi? " Tebak Jimin, tidak benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban. " Ayo. "

Jimin berjalan lebih dulu menyusuri trotoar, dan Nam Joon segera menyusulnya.

" Bagaimana dengan Hoseok? "

" Dia masih ada kegiatan Klub—Fotografi, jadi dia bilang kau boleh meminjam jasa konsultasiku sepuasnya selama dua jam. " Jelas Jimin dengan nada angkuh yang tidak disengaja—khas para wanita cantik, anggun, dan penuh percaya diri, tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan bahasa formal walaupun Nam Joon lebih tua setahun seperti kekasihnya.

" Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran? "

" Ummm. Dua tahun, kurasa. Dia pacar pertamaku. "

" Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya? "

Jimin tertawa malu, mendengar pertanyaan Nam Joon itu.

Walaupun lebih sering terlihat cuek, Jimin sangat-sangat menyukai Hoseok—apalagi kalau lelaki kurus itu segera bertingkah imut saat melakukan kesalahan dan ingin meminta maaf, atau pada saat Jimin sedang sibuk pada hal lain dan Hoseok butuh diperhatikan.

Melihat reaksi Jimin yang terang-terangan—ditambah dengan kedua pipinya yang merona, Nam Joon hanya bisa tersenyum masam—jelas-jelas merasa iri. Ia menunduk lesu.

" Cinta pertamaku tidak berjalan seperti yang aku pikirkan. "

" Apa kau pikir hubunganku dengan Hoseok _Oppa_ selalu berjalan seperti yang aku pikirkan? "

Nam Joon menatap Jimin tidak mengerti.

" Aku berpikir kalau kami akan baik-baik saja. Maksudku, serius, Hoseok _Oppa_ itu tidak pernah membesar-besarkan masalah. Lalu, kemudian aku berpikir mungkin aku akan segera memiliki pacar baru. Asal tahu saja, akhir tahun lalu aku berniat untuk memutuskan Hoseok _Oppa_. "

Kedua mata Nam Joon melebar kaget.

" Kami bertengkar hebat, karena dia marah aku sudah berbohong padanya. Selama hampir dua bulan, hubungan kami begitu dingin. Kemudian, suatu hari dia berlari dan memelukku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa hangat kembali, dan aku sadar kalau aku hanya akan menemukan seseorang yang tulus seperti Hoseok _Oppa_ satu kali saja—dan hubunganku pun tidak jadi berakhir seperti yang aku pikirkan. "

Nam Joon terkekeh, membayangkan Hoseok yang ceroboh begitu bisa melakukan hal-hal yang romantis.

" Pikiran kita adalah penipu. " Ujar Jimin. " Pikiran kita sama tidak realistisnya dengan hati kita. Kita hanya dibiarkan melihat hal-hal yang ingin kita lihat saja, dengan dorongan sadar atau tidak. Kau pasti pernah mendengar, tentang sesuatu seperti 'apa yang kita rencanakan belum tentu terjadi dan berjalan sempurna', kan? Lagipula, tidak ada hubungan yang sempurna di dunia ini. "

Nam Joon menghela napas, dan lagi-lagi menunduk lesu.

Kenapa ia dan Seo Jin bisa berpisah jalur begini?

" Hal yang wajar, kalau kau dan Seo Jin _sunbaenim_ berdebat. DNA kalian berbeda, pasti cara berpikir kalian berbeda. Tinggal bagaimana kalian menyikapi situasi, dan jadi makin saling mengeratkan perasaan masing-masing. "

" Aku tidak bisa berpikir, Jimin-ah. "

Nam Joon tidak menyukai saat-saat dimana ia harus bekerja dengan hatinya, dan bukan dengan otaknya. Walaupun seperti yang Jimin bilang bahwa pikiran dan hati seseorang sama labilnya, tapi setidaknya pikiran Nam Joon bisa mengerjakan sebuah penyelesaian dengan cepat. Seperti pemecahan teka-teki ataupun rumus logaritma berbelit.

" Kalau Seo Jin _sunbaenim_ itu jahat, aku juga tidak mau berpikir. " Ujar Jimin tenang. " Tidak mungkin Seo Jin _sunbaenim_ tidak berusaha memperbaiki keadaan, kan? Kau juga harus berusaha. " Jimin menepuk-nepuk bahu Nam Joon pelan.

" Aku sudah melakukannya. " Nam Joon memandang lurus ke depan.

" Lakukan lebih. Kalau hubungan kalian masih menjadi pentas opera sabun sekolah, itu artinya usahamu belum cukup keras. "

" Apa Seo Jin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama? "

" Hei, Nam Joon. Kau percaya pada Seo Jin _sunbaenim_ , kan? "

" Ya. Tentu saja. "

" Kalau begitu, kau harus yakin kalau dia _sudah_ melakukan hal yang sama sekarang. "

Nam Joon berhenti berjalan, dan menatap Jimin penuh perasaan bersalah.

Kenapa ia membiarkan Seo Jin memikul semua usahanya sendirian? Kenapa ia bertingkah seperti cowok brengsek, dan terus-terusan melukai perasaan Seo Jin dengan kecurigaan dan semua teriakan-teriakannya itu? Ia pasti sudah membuat pacarnya itu kelelahan, kan?

Kenapa ia membiarkan pikirannya mengelabui keyakinannya? Keyakinannya juga memiliki pemecahan, kan?

" Telepon dia. Aku tidak butuh opera sabun lagi besok—seisi sekolah tidak membutuhkannya. " Gumam Jimin, menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

 _Aku minta maaf untuk hari ini. Tolong hubungi aku kalau kau sudah tidak marah lagi._

Seo Jin hanya bisa menghela napas, menatap layar ponselnya dengan perasaan sedih lalu beralih pada kanvas dengan gambar bangunan setengah jadi di hadapannya. Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan lukisannya hari ini, karena moodnya masih sangat buruk akibat pertengkaran tadi siang.

Mereka hanya akan saling meminta maaf, untuk memulai masalah yang sama lagi.

 _Kita harus bicara—banyak yang perlu aku katakan padamu. Jadi, tolong hubungi aku, oke?_

 _Aku masih menunggu teleponmu._

 _Serius, Kim Seo Jin, setidaknya balas pesanku. Aku bisa mati panik disini._

 _Aku sangat khawatir, kalau kau benar-benar membenciku kali ini._

Seo Jin menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, mencampakkan ponselnya begitu saja ke atas meja kecil di sebelahnya. Kepalanya terasa seperti sedang berputar-putar sekarang.

" Kenapa tidak kau telepon saja dia? " Tanya Kim Taehyung—salah satu anggota Klub Seni merangkap teman Seo Jin juga, mengalihkan perhatian dari sketsanya yang baru akan diberi cat minyak warna merah ke arah perempuan yang duduk membelakanginya dengan bahu terkulai lesu itu. " Dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. "

Seo Jin menoleh ke belakang, dan menatap Taehyung jengah. " Kau tahu kami akan saling meneriaki lagi besok, kan? Pita suaraku rasanya mau robek saja. "

" Aku belum pernah berpacaran, jadi aku tidak tahu harus menyarankan apa. " Taehyung kembali memusatkan perhatian pada lukisannya.

Seo Jin menghela napas, melirik ponselnya. " Cobalah, dan kau akan tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya. "

Seperti suntikan pemati rasa sakit yang mulai habis efeknya. Begitulah yang ada dalam kepala Kim Seo Jin, tentang hubungannya sekarang. Apa sesuatu yang sudah rusak, tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi? Apa memang benar-benar rusak?

" Hai. "

Seo Jin dan Taehyung menoleh, mendapati sosok kurus Jung Hoseok berjalan masuk sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar ke dalam ruang Klub mereka dengan sebuah kamera polaroid hitam menggantung di lehernya. Seo Jin dan Taehyung balas tersenyum.

" Aku kemari mau meminta kuas dan sisa cat kalian, kalau ada. " Hoseok berbicara pada Seo Jin, karena Taehyung kembali sibuk dengan lukisan minyaknya.

Seo Jin mengangguk. " Tentu saja. Buka saja lemari itu. " Jin He menunjuk ke sebuah lemari besar di sebelah loker tua yang tidak terpakai. " Kau bisa menemukan yang kau cari di rak paling bawah. "

" _Thank_ _you_ , Ketua Kelas! " Hoseok bergegas menghampiri lemari yang Seo Jin maksud, dan segera mengutak-atik rak terbawahnya—Hosek bersin karena banyak debu dengan barang-barang lain yang bertumpuk. " Kami mau membuat ulang beberapa dekorasi, atas permintaan anggota perempuan Klub—sangat merepotkan! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan kencanmu semalam? "

Seo Jin mematung sebentar, terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tidak ia pahami itu.

" Kencan? "

" Iya, kencan. Kalian bertemu semalam, kan? Nam Joon memberitahuku—kenapa dia tidak bisa membantu _my_ _lover_ Jimin menyelesaikan tugas bahasa Inggrisnya. " Hoseok berhenti mengutak-atik rak bawah lemari, berbalik dan bertatapan dengan Seo Jin yang keningnya mengernyit itu. " Kalian bertemu semalam, _kan_? "

Kencan. Semalam. Kencan. Bertemu. Nam Joon. Kencan. Bertemu.

Sekujur tubuh Seo Jin seperti melemas, menyadari satu kesalahan bodoh yang membenarkan kenapa Nam Joon perlu mencecarnya seperti siang tadi di kantin. _Lupa_.

Kenapa Seo Jin bisa melupakannya? Janji untuk bertemu di taman itu. Dia yang memaksa Nam Joon untuk datang, kan? Ia terlalu sibuk membantu Yoon Gi dan masalahnya, sampai-sampai ia melupakan pacarnya sendiri. Berapa lama Nam Joon menungguinya di taman sendirian? Ia tidak seharusnya memperlakukan Nam Joon seperti tadi, terutama karena ia yang ternyata bersalah disini.

Hoseok menghela napas panjang, mengerti keseluruhan situasinya saat ini.

" Pantas saja kalian bertengkar lagi. Sebaiknya segera kau menjelaskannya pada Nam Joon—dia pasti akan mengerti. "

Seo Jin menggigit bibir. " Aku sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakiti hatinya, Hoseok-ah. "

" Dia pasti akan senang kalau sudah bicara denganmu. "

Seo Jin menunduk, ragu. Bagaimana kalau Nam Joon tidak merasa senang juga? Tapi, Nam Joon meminta Seo Jin menghubunginya, kan? Berarti Nam Joon ingin mereka berdua meluruskan situasinya. Seo Jin menghela napas lega, hubungannya masih bisa diperbaiki.

Seo Jin segera meraih ponselnya dan berdiri, tapi tahu-tahu meringis sambil meremas kepalanya—ponsel gadis itu segera saja terlepas menghantam lantai kelas dan mati. Taehyung nyaris melompat dari kursinya—membuang alat lukisnya sembarangan saja, segera menghampiri Seo Jin dan meraih kedua bahu temannya itu. Hoseok juga bergegas menghampiri, dengan raut wajah khawatir.

" Ada apa, Ketua Kelas? Apa yang terjadi? "

" Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit? Dimana yang sakit? " Cecar Taehyung.

" Argh! " Seo Jin meringis sekali lagi, dan jatuh terhyung dalam tangkapan Taehyung. " A-Aku merasa pusing. "

" Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan. Kau dengar aku? Kita ke ruang kesehatan sekarang. "

Hoseok membantu memindahkan Seo Jin ke punggung Taehyung yang tidak lebih berisi darinya itu, lalu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan sederetan nomor yang sudah ia hapal.

" Aku akan segera menyusul. Aku perlu memberitahu Nam Joon— "

Seo Jin menarik lemah kain seragam Hoseok dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

" Jangan. Kumohon. " Seo Jin nyaris tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri.

" Ketua Kelas… "

Seo Jin menggeleng pelan. " Jangan beritahu Nam Joon apa-apa. "

Hoseok melirik Taehyung, dan si hidung mancung itu hanya mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Hoseok bahwa mereka harus melakukan apa yang Seo Jin minta. Hoseok mengalah dengan berat hati, dan kembali memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Baiklah, kalau Seo Jin tidak mau dikhawatirkan oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Taehyung segera meninggalkan ruang Klub Seni, menuju ke Ruang Kesehatan di gedung sebelah. Saat menuruni tangga, Taehyung merasa Seo Jin sedang menarik-narik kerah bajunya.

" Ada apa? "

" Tolong panggilkan Yoon Gi. "

.

.

.

" Kau membuatku menggagalkan tembakan tiga poin pada menit terakhir—tidak jadi berakhir dramatis seperti yang aku harapkan, jadi kau harus bertanggungjawab karena anak-anak kelas satu itu akan melihatku seperti seorang pecundang setiap hari. " Omel Yoon Gi—tidak sungguh-sungguh marah, saat Seo Jin sudah membuka matanya lagi.

Seo Jin terkekeh lemah, lalu menguap satu kali. " Aku akan melemparkan bola basket itu ke wajahmu. "

" Sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar sakit. " Ledek Yoon Gi, merasa sangat lega.

Ia mengusap-usap sebentar kepala Seo Jin dengan lembut.

" Jangan menghinaku begitu. Ini karena aku berusaha keras mengerjakan rangkuman sejarah peperangan, entah-apa-namanya-itu, sampai pukul tiga. Nilaiku harus meningkat semester ini, tahu. "

" Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri begitu. _Ahjumma_ tidak benar-benar akan mengirimmu ke sekolah militer. "

" Kau tahu, _Eomma_ akan benar-benar melakukannya. " Seo Jin tersenyum tipis. " Lagipula, aku bekerja keras begini karena kupikir aku sudah terlalu banyak bermain-main selama masa sekolahku. Aku juga ingin masuk ke Universitas yang bagus, agar _Eomma_ merasa bangga, lulus dengan nilai yang keren, lalu bekerja di— "

" Kita bisa membicakan ini nanti. " Potong Yoon Gi, membekap mulut Seo Jin setengah bercanda. "Urus kesehatanmu dulu. "

" Kau tahu, kan? Aku ini hanya mudah sakit. Selebihnya, aku baik-baik saja. "

" Tapi, kau tahu kalau aku ini mudah panik, kan? Menyangkut Kim Seo Jin. Dirimu. "

Seo Jin tertawa lemah.

" Kau bisa minta bantuanku kapanpun. " Tambah Yoon Gi lembut.

Seo Jin berusaha bangun, dan Yoon Gi segera membantunya. " Aku memang akan meminta bantuanmu—sekarang. Tolong antar aku pulang. "

" Baiklah… " Gumam Yoon Gi, dengan nada yang menggantung.

" Apa? "

" Apa kau tidak mau menghubungi Nam Joon lebih dulu? "

Ulu hati Seo Jin terasa nyeri. Ia segera menggeleng.

" Aku menyalakan ponselmu. Dia terus menelepon dan mengirimimu pesan. "

" Jangan berisik! Cepat, gendong aku! "

Yoon Gi hanya bisa menghela napas, lalu membantu Seo Jin naik ke punggungnya. _Akhiri saja, kalau sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki_. Tapi, Yoon Gi hanya bisa mengatakan kalimat itu dalam pikirannya.

Seo Jin segera memejamkan mata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya, menahan rasa sakit karena rindu pada punggung lain yang rasanya jauh lebih hangat dan nyaman—dan sekaligus dingin ketika ia pandangi dari jauh.

Yoon Gi masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, saat kain punggung bajunya terasa basah perlahan.

BAGIAN KEEMPAT – KIM NAM JOON, GENDONG AKU

Sungwoon High. Seoul, 2010.

" Apa kau berkencan dengan ketua kelas? "

Lagi-lagi, jalan Nam Joon dihalangi oleh wajah panjang Hoseok yang menyebalkan itu. Nam Joon segera mendorong kepala Hoseok, lagi, dan temannya itu akan mengikutinya sambil mencecarkan pertanyaan, lagi.

" Sejak kapan kalian menjadi dekat _begitu_? Mengakulah, kalian berkencan, kan? "

" _Begitu_? "

" Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Aku melihat foto yang dia upload di SNS semalam. Seisi sekolah juga sudah melihatnya—kalian memegang buku di foto, padahal di balik layar kalian pasti berpegangan tangan! Apa lagi yang mau kau sembunyikan? "

" Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa. " Nam Joon mendorong kepala Hoseok menjauh lagi, karena pria yang hiperaktif dan terus-terusan menggeliat seperti cacing itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Nam Joon—sangat menganggu. " Bagaimana acara nonton DVDmu? "

Kedua mata Hoseok membulat. " _Omo_! Lihatlah anak ini… Dia baru saja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan! Kau makin membuatku curiga, tahu! "

Nam Joon berbelok masuk ke perpustakaan, dan memelototi Hoseok agar kutu loncat itu diam sedikit.

" Apa susahnya bicara jujur padaku? " Hoseok tidak mau menyerah, bahkan jika ia harus berbisik sampai urat-urat lehernya meletus sekalipun.

Nam Joon hanya bisa menggeleng heran, dan memilih untuk sebaiknya fokus pada buku paket yang akan ia cari ketimbang meladeni Hoseok. Jika sudah penasaran, tidak ada yang akan bisa menghentikannya. Nam Joon membayangkan jika Hoseok akan menghilang lalu kepalanya akan muncul di atas mouse komputernya, ujung pulpennya, ujung shower, di atas tisu toliet, hingga ujung sikat gigi dan berkata dengan mata yang disipitkan dan nada rendah 'Mengakulah, Kim Nam Joon' malam nanti. Nam Joon menggeleng ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin Jimin tahan dengan laki-laki yang seperti ini?

" Apa yang sedang kalian berdua cari? "

Suara rendah Kim Seo Jin yang sengaja mengganggu segera mengagetkan mereka berdua. Mata Hoseok membelalak lebar, sementara Nam Joon tampak tergagap karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu Seo Jin disini.

" Ketua kelas… "

" Ya, Jung Hoseok… Kau harus membayar dua ribu won untuk dua kali keterlambatanmu! " Seo Jin mengangkat tangan, berlagak akan memukul Hoseok.

" K-Kau sedang mencari buku apa? " Tanya Nam Joon.

Seo Jin segera menggeleng, dengan senyum dan sorot mata jahilnya. " Aku mengikutimu. "

Nam Joon mendengar buku seorang siswa di rak sebelah mereka terjatuh, dan segera merasakan beberapa pasang mata yang terdekat menyoroti lingkaran mereka bertiga dengan cepat.

Nam Joon segera menunduk, karena wajahnya memerah.

" Ya, Jung Hoseok… Aku pinjam temanmu sebentar, oke? "

Dan, Seo Jin segera menyeret Nam Joon meninggalkan perpustakaan sebelum Nam Joon sempat membuka mulut. Bahkan, sebelum Hoseok bisa kembali dari rasa shocknya.

.

.

.

Lain kali, ia harus menolak jika diseret oleh Kim Seo Jin lagi.

" Hhh… Hhh… Khenapahh… Hhh… kita harus kemarihh… Hhh? " Nam Joon jatuh terlentang, megap-megap berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen.

Seo Jin yang tidak tampak kelelahan, segera mengitari beberapa pohon dan semak yang ada di bukit itu, menunduk dengan sorot mata awas. Jelas-jelas sedang mencari sesuatu.

" Aku melupakan ponselku disini semalam. "

Kening Nam Joon berkerut tidak mengerti. Ia kemudian berguling telungkup, lalu duduk memperhatikan Seo Jin dari jauh.

" Sepulangnya dari rumahmu, Yoon Gi dan anak-anak klub menjemputku kemari. " Jelas Seo Jin, mengerti ketidakpahaman Nam Joon.

Kening Nam Joon berkerut lagi.

Yoon Gi? Min Yoon Gi dari kelas sebelah mereka?

Oh. Si pucat itu anak klub seni juga rupanya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan? " Ritme napas Nam Joon sudah menjadi normal lagi sekarang.

" Seperti biasa. Membakar api unggun, dan mendengarkan anak-anak yang lainnya bernyanyi—kami memang sering kemari. "

" Orang tuamu pasti sangat marah, karena kau pulang larut. "

" Tidak, kok. Mereka tahu aku selalu bersama Yoon Gi, jadi mereka tidak pernah merasa khawatir. " Ujar Seo Jin, memperhatikan padang rumput kecil itu sambil mengingat-ingat dimana ia terakhir duduk, lalu kepalanya mendelik tidak puas karena ingatannya tidak bisa memberikan bantuan apa-apa.

Selalu bersama Yoon Gi?

Lagi-lagi, Nam Joon terbingung-bingung karena perkataan Seo Jin.

Maksudnya, Kim Seo Jin menghabiskan _semua_ waktunya bersama Min Yoon Gi? Nam Joon tidak mengerti. Kenapa Seo Jin harus menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoon Gi? Mengerjakan semua aktivitas berdua—atau entah dengan orang lain ikut terlibat. Maksud Nam Joon, kenapa seorang wanita dan pria _bisa_ menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan penekanan bahwa mereka begitu lengket seperti perangko? Kecuali—

" Dia temanku sejak kecil. " Seo Jin berbalik, menyela asumsi panjang dalam kepala Nam Joon. " Bisa dibilang kami tumbuh besar bersama. "

Oh…

Nam Joon tersenyum canggung, dan tawa Seo Jin segera pecah. Nam Joon suka sekali mendengar suara renyah yang menertawai kebodohan—anggap saja sama dengan kepolosannya—itu, lalu menggaruk-garuk keningnya malu.

" Kau lucu sekali! "

Nam Joon hanya bisa terus menyunggingkan senyum masamnya.

" Memang banyak yang berpikir kalau kami adalah pasangan. Setidaknya, itu karena Yoon Gi terlalu sibuk mengurusiku seperti kekasihnya, padahal itu karena kami memang sangat dekat. Seperti kakak-adik. "

Nam Joon mengangguk paham, walaupun tidak benar-benar mengerti. Kim Seo Jin itu begitu rumit. Saat gadis itu sedang berbicara di depan kelas, Nam Joon melihat Kim Seo Jin yang begitu tangguh dan keras kepala. Saat Kim Seo Jin sedang mengomeli para siswa pemberontak yang suka terlambat dan membolos di kelas mereka, Nam Joon melihat Kim Seo Jin yang kejam.

Lalu, saat mereka hanya berdua seperti sekarang, Nam Joon malah tidak tahu melihat Kim Seo Jin yang seperti apa. Ia lebih senang jika disuruh menghabiskan buku sejarah setebal lima ratus halaman, dibandingkan merasa terdorong untuk memahami Seo Jin dan tawa riangnya itu lebih dalam.

Ia selalu khawatir, saat merasa ia harus lebih menggunakan perasaan ketimbang otaknya. Perasaan selalu lebih tidak masuk akal, dan Nam Joon tidak pernah menyukai hal-hal yang tidak logis.

Seo Jin menyadari bahwa Nam Joon sedang mematung memandang lurus ke arahnya—sambil tersenyum tipis, dan suara tawanya yang renyah itu segera terputus.

" K-Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa yang s-sedang kau lihat? "

Nam Joon menggeleng pelan, dengan ekspresi melembut yang membuat perut Seo Jin bergejolak aneh. " Apa yang harus aku lakukan—tentang ponselmu? Aku ingin membantu. "

" Ugh. Ti-dak ada. "

" Baiklah. "

Seo Jin memelototi Nam Joon kesal. " Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu!? Kau membuatku takut… "

Nam Joon menggeleng sekali lagi, kali ini ia terkekeh senang. " Aku ini sedang pusing. "

" Pusing? Apa begitu wajah seseorang yang sedang pusing? Reaksimu aneh, tahu. "

Memangnya dia sendiri mau kelihatan membingungkan seperti ini?

Nam Joon mengangkat bahu pelan. " Tahu-tahu, ada yang aku pikirkan. Bukan hal besar. "

" Begitu, ya… " Seo Jin mengangguk-angguk saja, lalu kemudian menghela napas. " Karena kita tidak menemukan ponselku, sebaiknya kita kembali ke sekolah saja sekarang. "

Nam Joon segera berdiri. " Kau tidak mau mencari lebih lama lagi? Aku bisa membantumu. "

" _Aniya_. _Aniya_. Tidak usah. Aku akan membeli ponsel yang baru saja. Ayo! "

Nam Joon mengalah—ia tidak mengerti kenapa Seo Jin tidak sedih karena sudah kehilangan ponselnya. _Terserah_. Toh, itu bukan ponselnya juga. Ia berbalik, melangkahkan kaki untuk mulai menyusuri ujung jalanan setapak yang menuruni bukit itu.

" Kim Nam Joon… " Seo Jin menahan siswa bermata sipit dengan kacamata bundar tersebut.

Nam Joon segera berbalik.

" Gendong aku.. "

Deg.

" Hah? "

Seo Jin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi segera berlari ke arah Nam Joon dan melompat ke punggung laki-laki yang masih mematung itu, membuatnya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Nam Joon yang otaknya masih dalam proses _loading_ produksi reaksi yang tepat, hanya bisa memperbaiki posisi Seo Jin yang menempel di punggungnya seperti anak koala yang hiperaktif—wajah Nam Joon memerah dengan cepat makanya ia segera melihat ke depan.

" Ayo, jalan! " Pekik Seo Jin riang, membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil yang berada dalam gendongan ayahnya.

Nam Joon hanya menuruti perintah Seo Jin, menapaki jalan setapak yang menurun itu dengan hati-hati. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Rasa gugupnya begitu ia kenali, terasa seperti bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya—sangat khas sebuah déjà vu.

Ayolah, memangnya apa yang Nam Joon tahu tentang hal-hal semacam itu?

" Tapi, Nam Joon-ah… " Seo Jin memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat.

" Um? "

" Tahun lalu, kau juga menggendongku, kan? Setelah malam penutupan festival di bukit ini. "

" Um. "

" Kau tahu, tidak? Kita bicara untuk yang pertama kalinya pada saat itu. "

Nam Joon hanya mengangguk, membuat Seo Jin mengernyitkan keningnya tidak suka.

" Aku berat, ya? " Tanya Jin Hee, terdengar merajuk sebal.

" Hah? " Nam Joon melirik ke belakang sebentar. " Tidak. Tidak, kok. "

" Aku terlalu berisik, ya? " Nada suara Seo Jin tidak semelengking sebelumnya. " Semua teman-teman di kelas kita berkata seperti itu. "

Nam Joon menoleh ke belakang lagi sekilas. " Aku malah senang mendengarmu mengoceh. Seperti berada di tengah hutan yang luas sendirian, lalu ada banyak sekali burung-burung bercicit. Jadi tidak merasa kesepian lagi. "

Seo Jin tertawa. Jantung Nam Joon mencelos lagi saat mendengarnya.

" Kau benar-benar lucu! Aku menyukaimu— "

Deg.

Langkah Nam Joon segera berhenti, sementara Seo Jin sendiri yang segera menyadari adanya situasi canggung akibat kesalahpahaman yang ia buat, wajahnya memerah dengan cepat dan gadis itu segera menggigit bibir merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kurang tepat memilih kosakata.

" B-Bukan seperti itu maksudku! " Sanggah Seo Jin cepat. " Aku bilang menyukaimu—tidak, tidak. Bukan. Maksudnya, aku menyukaimu—ah, kenapa aku terus menggunakan kata itu? apa yang ingin aku katakan adalah—ah! Terserah! " Seo Jin segera menyandarkan wajahnya di tengkuk Nam Joon, bersembunyi, benar-benar kehabisan harga dirinya.

" Um… A-Aku menger— "

" Jangan bicara! " Potong Seo Jin panik, nyaris mencekik Nam Joon dengak rangkulan eratnya di leher lelaki itu. " Kau membuatku makin merasa malu. " Seo Jin memejamkan mata. " Wajahku benar-benar memerah sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat kepalaku. "

Mau tidak mau Nam Joon menyunggingkan senyum lebar juga, walaupun masih berkutat dengan perasaannya yang tidak karuan—kontak fisik dengan hembusan napas dan permukaan kulit wajah Seo Jin di tengkuknya ikut-ikutan mengacaukan situasi.

" Baiklah. Aku mengerti. "

" K-Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak segera jalan juga? "

" Ah. Benar… " Nam Joon segera kembali menapaki jalan yang masih menurun itu, sementara seekor burung terdengar bercicit di kejauhan. " Kau dengar— "

" Jangan bicara! " Potong Jin Hee sebal. " Aku mau tidur saja! "

" B-Baiklah… "

Jin Hee berdecak kesal, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Tidak benar-benar berniat untuk tidur, tentu saja. Tidak, terutama di punggung Kim Nam Joon.

Mereka berdua diam dengan pikiran masing-masing selama setengah menit yang lama itu.

" Tapi… " Lagi-lagi, si cerewet Kim Seo Jin yang memulai pembicaraan. " Kau pakai parfum, ya? "

" Um? Tidak. "

" Kalau begitu, apa itu adalah aroma sampomu? "

" Oh. Ya. Kurasa. Aku tidak tahu. Entahlah. Mungkin. "

" Harum sekali. " Gumam Jin Hee pelan—kemudian menggigiti bibirnya lagi. " Jangan bicara! " Bentak Jin Hee, bahkan pada saat Nam Joon tidak sedang berusaha membuka mulut. " Aku mengantuk… "

Nam Joon tersenyum lebar sekali lagi.

Kim Seo Jin ini, dia kenapa, sih?

" Punggungmu hangat. " Bisik Seo Jin.

Dan, senyum lebar Nam Joon membeku di wajahnya.

" Aku rasa, aku akan benar-benar tidur sebentar. "

" U-Um. "

Di sepanjang sisa perjalanan yang benar-benar hening itu, Kim Nam Joon melihat Kim Seo Jin yang lain dengan sangat jelas—banyak sekali. Kim Seo Jin yang kekanakan, yang manis, yang lucu, yang pemalu.

Yang merangkul erat Nam Joon dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, yang menyukai aroma sampo Nam Joon, yang menyukai punggung hangat Nam Joon.

Nam Joon sudah membiarkan dirinya dipengaruhi hal-hal tidak logis yang ia benci, dan sekarang, sepertinya, ia sudah tidak bisa kembali.

.

.

.

" _Oppa_ , " Panggil Jimin pelan, menarik kain baju Hoseok yang duduk di sebelahnya. " Itu… "

Hoseok yang sedang berusaha menggunting artikel majalahnya itu menoleh pada kekasihnya, lalu melihat ke arah yang Jimin tunjukkan dengan gerakan isyarat. Dan, disana, tepat di hadapan mereka berdua di seberang meja, tampak Kim Nam Joon yang sedang menatapi tumpukan majalahnya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali itu.

Si jangkung sipit berkacamata bundar itu _masih_ menatapi tumpukan kertas bergambarnya sejak dua jam yang lalu, dengan tatapan menerawang yang tidak tampak sedang mengenang hal –hal sedih.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa seperti ini juga, sayang. Dia tidak pernah melakukan ini. " Bisik Hoseok, masih terus menatapi Nam Joon dengan perasaan ngeri yang baru muncul sekarang, setelah ia menyadari betapa aneh temannya itu untuk malam ini.

" Lakukan sesuatu, _Oppa_. " Jimin menarik kain baju Hoseok sekali lagi.

Tatapan mata Nam Joon sudah terfokus pada tumpukan kertasnya sekarang, ia lalu meraih gunting dan memisahkan sampul depan majalah yang diletakkan paling atas tersebut. Memberi lem pada bagian belakang sampul, lalu menempelkannya pada kertas karton yang sudah Hoseok bentangkan untuknya di lantai.

Jimin dan Hoseok saling bertatapan, dengan sorot mata yang menjerit histeris. Mereka lalu kembali beralih pada Kim Nam Joon.

" N-Nam Joon-ah… " Panggil Hoseok ragu.

Nam Joon segera menoleh. " Ada apa? Ada bagian yang tidak kau mengerti? "

" Aku yakin tugasnya adalah artikel tentang kesehatan. "

Nam Joon tidak paham apa-apa, tapi ia malah tersenyum. " Maksudmu? "

" Artikel kesehatan. " Ulang Hoseok pelan-pelan, menekankan setiap suku kata agar bisa ditangkap dengan jelas. " Kita disuruh membuat klipping artikel kesehatan sebanyak mungkin. "

Nam Joon memperhatikan hasil tempelannya sebentar, lalu beralih lagi pada Hoseok.

Normalnya, Kim Nam Joon tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan dalam pelajaran maupun pada tugas-tugasnya. Kalaupun iya, kemungkinannya kecil sekali. Kalaupun terjadi, Nam Joon pasti akan merasa sangat marah karena si jangkung sipit itu sangat membanggakan nilai-nilai sempurnanya.

Tapi, saat ini tawa Kim Nam Joon malah pecah. Lengkap dengan raut wajahnya yang memerah. Ia segera merobek sampul majalahnya, dengan sorot mata yang malah tampak berbinar sekali. Tampar Hoseok kalau ia salah lihat.

" Ah… Kenapa aku seperti ini, ya? " Nam Joon tersenyum lebar, memperhatikan sekitarnya lalu menatap Hoseok lagi. " Aku tidak punya kertas lagi. " Ujar Nam Joon, tertawa lembut sekali lagi sambil menunduk menutupi matanya dengan satu tangan.

.

.

.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! "

Jeritan Seo Jin teredam bantalnya sendiri.

Mau dia kemanakan mukanya?

Gadis itu menendang-nendang selimutnya, berguling-guling ke sembarang arah dengan brutal, lalu meredam jeritannya lagi. Untung ranjang kayunya itu tidak ambruk.

Kim Seo Jin bodoh. Kenapa dia menghabisi harga dirinya sendiri?

Kenapa suhu tubuhnya terasa sepanas ini? Apa yang salah dengannya—apa yang salah dengan terlelap di punggung _hangat_ Nam Joon? Mengingat hal itu lagi, darah Jin Hee di dalam kepalanya seperti makin banyak lagi mengeluarkan gelembung didih ke permukaan, membuat raut wajah Seo Jin benar-benar memerah sekarang.

Bodoh sekali. Memangnya kenapa ia harus merasa malu? Dia hanya kebetulan sedang mengantuk pada saat itu, _kan_?

 _Punggungmu hangat_ …

Lalu kenapa ia harus mengeluarkan kalimat aneh seperti itu?

" Aaaiiiiiiiiiiiissssssshhhh… "

Seo Jin kembali menendang-nendang, lalu berguling-guling lagi hingga tubuhnya malah jatuh menghantam lantai kamarnya yang keras dan dingin. Ia akhirnya merengek-rengek sendiri, sambil meremas pinggangnya yang terasa sakit.

Merasa frustasi, dengan seluruh tubuh yang kemudian dibaluti selimut seperti sepotong Chicken Wrap cepat saji, Seo Jin meringkuk di lantai dengan ponsel milik ibunya yang ia pinjam berada di telinganya.

Yoon Gi menjawab setelah dua deringan.

" Ada apa? "

" Aku sedang merasa gugup sekarang. " Bisik Seo Jin Horor. " Aku menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya untuk berdebat dengan diriku sendiri. "

Yoon Gi terdiam selama beberapa detik, dan hal itu menyiksa batin Seo Jin.

" Kim Seo Jin, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? "

Seo Jin tidak perlu repot-repot menutup telepon, sebelum melemparkan ponselnya ke lantai dengan perasaan yang makin tidak karuan. Ia segera merengkuh kedua sisi wajahnya sendiri, lalu menggeleng-geleng dengan kuat sampai kepalanya terasa pusing.

Yoon Gi seperti baru saja mengucapkan sebuah teror.

Dia jatuh cinta? Seo Jin menelan ludah.

Ia memberanikan diri membayangkan punggung hangat Nam Joon—saja—dan merengek lagi, kembali berguling-guling.

Ah… Kenapa dia jadi merasa aneh begini?

BAGIAN KELIMA – KECURIGAAN SUDAH MEMAKAN OTAKKU

Seoul, 2011.

Lagi-lagi, Kim Seo Jin menarik kerah seragam Yoon Gi.

Si pucat itu berhenti berjalan.

" Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. " Seo Jin memelas.

" Tapi, kau harus beristirahat dulu. "

Seo Jin menggeleng. " Aku tidak ingin beristirahat di rumah—aku belum punya cukup tenaga untuk berkeliaran seperti dugaanmu. Aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan _Eomma_. Bawa saja aku ke rumahmu. "

Yoon Gi memperhatikan pagar rumah Seo Jin, yang tepat berada beberapa langkah di hadapan mereka. Terdengar suara ibu Seo Jin yang sedang mengomeli adik perempuan Seo Jin, suara televisi, dan suara ayah Seo Jin yang bertanya tentang air panas untuk mandinya. Rumah Yoon Gi sangat jauh berbeda dengan rumah Seo Jin, begitu sepi dan tenang. Adik lelaki Yoon Gi tidak begitu banyak bicara seperti kakaknya, sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka masih menetap di kampung halaman mereka, Daegu.

Yoon Gi menyukai kehidupan di rumah Seo Jin, sedangkan gadis nakal di punggungnya itu sering kabur ke rumah Yoon Gi untuk mencari kedamaian.

" Kau yakin? "

Seo Jin mengangguk di punggung Yoon Gi. " Kau bisa tidur di kamar adikmu lagi, kan? "

" Sial. " Yoon Gi terkekeh, berbalik menuju tempat tinggalnya yang hanya berjarak tiga rumah dari tempat Seo Jin. " Turun. " Perintah Yoon Gi, saat mereka sudah tiba tepat di depan pagarnya yang setengah terbuka itu.

Seo Jin merosot turun dengan malas dari punggung Yoon Gi, menunduk berpegangan pada pinggang lelaki itu sebentar untuk mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya lebih dulu sementara kepalanya masih terasa sedikit berputar-putar.

Yoon Gi yang khawatir berbalik, memegangi bahu Seo Jin.

" Terima kasih. " Gumam Seo Jin. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

" Tidak apa-apa. " Bujuk Yoon Gi. " Besok semuanya akan kembali membaik. "

Seo Jin mendongak. Sorot matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Yoon Gi mengusap-usap kepala Seo Jin dengan lembut, menyunggingkan senyum tipis untuk meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa semuanya memang akan kembali membaik. Walaupun bukan besok.

Seo Jin menghela napas berat. Kepalanya terasa ikut memberat.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, saat matanya menangkap sosok Nam Joon yang sedang berdiri di bawah lampu jalan di ujung terjauh pagar rumahnya sendiri, dan Seo Jin segera saja tertegun.

Nam Joon segera berbalik pergi dengan langkah-langkah lebar, dan Seo Jin berharap ia bisa memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk mengejar Nam Joon dan berkata bahwa pacarnya itu sudah salah paham. Atau, setidaknya Seo Jin berharap dia bisa melihat raut wajah Nam Joon dengan jelas. Seandainya dia bisa menyampaikan semua pada pacarnya itu, hanya dengan tatapan mata saja.

Tapi, Kim Seo Jin hanya bisa berjongkok dan memeluk lutut, membenamkan kepala pada kedua punggung lengannya. Semuanya serasa ditumpuk, lalu ditimpakan sekalian ke bahu Seo Jin. Rasa sakitnya, kelelahannya, rindu yang dirasanya tidak pantas, kemarahannya, lagi-lagi naluri defensifnya—apa yang begitu salah dengan menjadi teman kecil Yoon Gi? Lalu, rasa bersalahnya.

Seperti bendungan yang bobol, isakan Seo Jin lolos juga.

Dan, Yoon Gi seperti mendengar gadis itu menyampaikan sebuah kisah yang panjang. Tanpa tahu bisa melakukan apa, Yoon Gi hanya bisa ikut berjongkok di hadapan Seo Jin. Memperhatikan temannya itu dengan perasaan yang sama sedihnya— _aku harus menghajarmu, Kim Nam Joon_.

.

.

.

Begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup tanpa nyawa di balik punggungnya, Nam Joon menjatuhkan ranselnya di lantai begitu saja lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi sementara suara ibunya yang mengingatkan agar Nam Joon mandi dengan air hangat terdengar di latar belakang. Jauh sekali.

 _Kim Seo Jin…_

Nam Joon sibuk mencerna kejutan yang tadi ia lihat, dan mesin dalam tubuhnya—setiap sel yang ia kerahkan untuk menjernihkan otaknya agar ia bisa berpikir—memproses keinginan Nam Joon sedikit lebih lama. Mungkin, ini sebenarnya karena Nam Joon tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa. Tidak ingin pemahamannya menghasilkan apa-apa. Dia enggan mengingat-ingat, karena sesungguhnya setiap bagian dari adegan yang ia lihat itu menyiksa setiap inci perasaannya.

 _Kim Seo Jin merasa nyaman bersandar di punggung Yoon Gi._

Nam Joon menunduk, tidak benar-benar heran saat melihat bak mandinya sudah penuh—airnya meluap membasahi lantai kamar mandi, lalu memutar keran dengan setengah hati. Suara aliran air segera terputus.

 _Kim Seo Jin berpegangan pada Yoon Gi, menjadikan laki-laki itu tumpuannya_.

Nam Joon sudah duduk di dalam bathubnya, masih dengan tatapan yang tidak fokus—dan berseragam penuh lengkap dengan kaos kakinya.

Tadinya ia marah, lalu sekarang ia juga merasa sakit.

Semua kecurigaannya, semua emosi yang sudah ia lupakan, perasaan cemburunya yang menggunung, Nam Joon bisa merasakan semua hal itu membumbung naik lagi ke ubun-ubunnya dan membuat hatinya terasa panas. Kenapa hal tidak logis seperti perasaan ini, bisa membuatnya tersiksa tanpa penjelasan? Ah, Nam Joon lupa. Hal tidak logis tidak pernah memiliki penjelasan sebagai penyelesaiannya. Satu-satunya pemecahan untuk hal tidak logis adalah keegoisan.

Tidak apa-apa, Jimin juga bisa keliru kadang-kadang. Gadis mungil itu masih bisa memberikannya saran untuk hal yang lain saja, kan?

 _Min Yoon Gi menyentuhkan tangannya pada Kim Seo Jin_. _Pada bahu pacarnya, pada kepala pacarnya…_

Itu yang pertama kali Nam Joon lihat.

Bagaimana dengan yang sebelum-sebelum ini? _Selama_ _ini_?

Sudah seberapa sering Yoon Gi menyentuh-nyentuh Seo Jin? Apa hanya usapan pada kepala saja?

 _Min Yoon Gi tersenyum pada Kim Seo Jin, pacarnya._

Nam Joon setengah membenamkan diri pada bathubnya sekarang.

 _Itu senyum yang berbeda._

Nam Joon tahu dengan pasti, karena ia juga laki-laki. Ia bisa mengetahui dan membedakan bagaimana cara seorang laki-laki melihat seorang gadis.

 _Bagian terbaiknya, Seo Jin ingin menginap di tempat Yoon Gi_.

Tinggal kepala Nam Joon yang masih berada di atas air sekarang.

 _Kim Seo Jin menyunggingkan senyum yang sudah lama tidak Nam Joon lihat, pada Yoon Gi._

Nam Joon membenamkan kepalanya, tidak ingat sama sekali untuk menyiapkan oksigen cadangan, dan dengan cepat gelembung udara memenuhi permukaan air di atas wajahnya. Hidungnya sakit. Kepalanya sakit. Kerongkongannya sakit. Telinganya berdengung panjang.

Tidak. Dia bukannya sedang berniat melakukan hal-hal yang nekat.

Tidak, tentu saja. Nam Joon hanya sedang membantu dirinya untuk bisa berpikir jernih dengan cara yang sedikit ekstrim, karena detik berikutnya Nam Joon melompat bangkit dari dasar bathub dan segera megap-megap meraup udara sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Hidung dan paru-parunya terasa sakit.

Ia tidak akan mengkonfirmasi kejadian malam ini pada Seo Jin besok. Dia _harus_ membiarkannya. Dia tidak boleh mengungkitnya. Dia tidak bisa menunjukkan kemarahannya. Dia harus berhenti jadi si pria jahat dan brengsek. Dan, dia harus berhenti berpikir.

Nam Joon masih sesekali terbatuk.

Apa ia terdengar seperti akan segera menyerah?

Nam Joon mengusap mukanya.

Ia hanya bisa kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada bathub, berusaha keras mengosongkan pikirannya atau dia malah tidak akan bisa tenang sampai dia dan Seo Jin saling meneriaki lagi satu sama lain.

Dan, selama dua jam yang berikutnya, Nam Joon masih setengah membenamkan dirinya di dalam bathub, yang airnya lambat-laun menjadi dingin itu.

Berusaha memperbaiki keadaan apanya?

.

.

.

Nam Joon membuka matanya perlahan—seluruh tubuhnya terasa sedang berada di dalam oven, dan tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau sakit.

" Mana Hoseok? " Tanya Nam Joon pelan, tapi dengan mudahnya menghancurkan senyum lega Seo Jin.

" Tadinya dia disini. " Gumam Seo Jin. " Dia pergi beberapa saat yang lalu. "

Nam Joon tidak menanggapi.

" Aku khawatir karena kau tidak datang ke sekolah, jadi aku menelepon Hoseok—dia bolos pada pelajaran kedua tadi. " Ujar Seo Jin lagi.

" Terima kasih—tapi aku hanya demam biasa. "

Seo Jin menggigit bibir.

" Tapi, aku tetap mengkhawatirkanmu. " Seo Jin menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke balik telinga, menimbang-nimbang sebelum melanjutkan bicara. " Nam Joon-ah… Aku minta maaf. aku benar-benar menyesal. "

Nam Joon menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis yang lemah. _Peluk saja aku_. " Lebih baik kita tidak usah membahasnya. "

" Aku harus— "

Nam Joon berbalik lemah membelakangi Seo Jin dengan seluruh tenaganya yang ada, memotong perkataan gadis itu dengan pisau tidak kasat mata yang ia miliki.

Lagi-lagi, walaupun setengah tertutupi selimut, Seo Jin bisa melihat punggung dingin Nam Joon. Terus membuatnya merasa berjarak.

" Kembalilah ke sekolah dan perhatikan pelajaranmu. Aku ingin tidur sekarang. "

Seo Jin menggigiti bibirnya lagi, mengangguk walaupun Nam Joon tidak melihatnya.

Dengan perasaan pedih, Seo Jin meninggalkan kamar Nam Joon seperti yang lelaki itu inginkan.

Detik berikutnya saat terdengar suara pintu menutup, Kim Nam Joon memejamkan mata dengan perasaan yang tidak kalah hancurnya.

.

.

.

" Kau yakin baik-baik saja? " Tanya Hoseok untuk yang kesekian kalinya, masih setengah berbisik dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik buku paketnya.

Bisa gawat, kalau Pak Guru Byun mendapati ada siswanya yang berani mengalihkan perhatian dari penjelasannya selama kelas berlangsung.

Nam Joon melirik Hoseok, masih menopang wajah dengan satu tangan sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain mencorat-coreti halaman belakang buku catatannya sembarangan saja. Hoseok bahkan tidak tahu, apa Nam Joon sedang menggambar bebek atau atau bebek dengan bulu jerami dan paruh gagak.

Nam Joon mengangguk pelan, sebelum beralih untuk membalik kembali bukunya ke halaman tengah yang penuh catatan.

" Tentu. Tentu saja. "

" Kau masih bisa beristirahat sehari lagi, kalau kau mau. "

Nam Joon mengangkat bahu. " Aku merasa tidak enak kalau absen hari ini juga. "

Bel tanda sekolah usai berbunyi di latar belakang, lalu disusul teriakan senang para siswa yang bergegas keluar meninggalkan ruangan—kelas penyiksaan Bahasa Inggris mereka sudah selesai, dan suara melengking Byun Baekhyun yang berusaha menyela di tengah keriuhan itu dengan omelannya. Baekhyun paling benci kalah dari sebuah bel, dan sayangnya selalu seperti itu.

Nam Joon dan Hoseok sama-sama merapikan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas.

" Kau tidak bicara dengan Seo Jin? " Hoseok menyikut pinggang Nam Joon.

Gerakan tangan Nam Joon berhenti.

Laki-laki itu memundurkan badannya, memperhatikan Seo Jin yang duduk paling ujung di seberang ruangan pada deretan yang sama dengan tempat duduk Nam Joon. Gadis itu segera menolehkan wajah ke arah lain, lalu menunduk dan sibuk dengan tasnya.

" Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. " Ujar Hoseok, berdiri lebih dulu sambil memikul ranselnya. " Aku akan pergi lebih dulu. Jangan salah paham. Aku memang ada janji dengan _my_ _lover_ Park Jimin sekarang, jadi aku harus segera ke kelasnya atau dia akan mengomeliku habis-habisan. "

Nam Joon beralih menatap Hoseok, mengangguk dan membiarkan temannya itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Bersama Kim Seo Jin, yang tidak tampak akan segera pergi juga.

Nam Joon menghela napas, memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Beberapa siswa dari kelas sebelahnya masih asyik bermain bola di lapangan, ditemani terik sinar matahari siang yang menyengat.

Dalam perjalanan pulang nanti dia akan berjalan kaki saja dan mampir ke toko buku dulu, membeli beberapa bacaan baru, lalu ke swalayan untuk mendapatkan beberapa camilan seperti keripik dan biskuit. Uang jajannya masih cukup banyak, karena Nam Joon tidak begitu boros selama tiga bulan terakhir ini.

Ia berharap bisa membeli buku yang paling tebal, jadi ketika bacaannya sudah selesai, hari sudah malam dan Nam Joon bisa langsung tidur.

" Ini… "

Perhatian Nam Joon buyar, dan ia segera mendongak ke depan untuk mendapati bahwa Seo Jin sedang berdiri di depan mejanya sekarang, dengan salah satu tangan terjulur ke atas meja laki-laki itu. Nam Joon menunduk, melihat ada satu kotak bekal besar baru saja disodorkan oleh Kim Seo Jin.

Nam Joon mendongak lagi.

" Apa ini? "

" Kotak bekal. " Goda Seo Jin dengan nada jahil.

" Aku tahu. " Wajah Nam Joon memerah.

Seo Jin tersenyum ragu, tapi dalam hati merasa senang karena setidaknya Nam Joon sudah tidak sekaku kemarin. Ia segera menarik satu kursi terdekat, menyeretnya ke depan meja Nam Joon lalu duduk disana.

" Kau tidak ke kantin saat makan siang, jadi aku pikir kau perlu sedikit mengganjal perutmu nanti. "

Nam Joon memperhatikan kotak bekal itu sekali lagi, sebelum kembali beralih pada Seo Jin.

" Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. " Sela Seo Jin, sebelum Nam Joon sempat membuka mulut. " Setidaknya, makan sesuap saja lalu kau boleh pulang dan menikmati makan siang buatan ibumu. Tapi sekarang, kumohon, makanlah sedikit saja, karena aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu. "

Nam Joon menghela napas kalah, membuka kotak makan siang itu sementara Seo Jin menyiapkan sumpitnya. Dan, serius, hanya ada Kkimbap, telur dadar gulung, Japchae, dan beberapa potong daging, tapi nyaris menggunung hingga tampak seperti Seo Jin seharusnya memilih wadah yang lebih besar lagi.

Nam Joon menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, dan menyumpitkan gulungan Kkimbap pertama ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menyusul yang kedua sebagai yang terakhir.

Seo Jin tersenyum, merasa sedih karena pikirnya Nam Joon akan makin menghangat lagi hingga mereka bisa kembali berbaikan seperti sebelumnya lagi. Tapi, nyatanya raut wajah pacarnya itu tetap sama datarnya. Seo Jin memutuskan ia akan memberi Nam Joon sedikit waktu lagi untuk menenangkan diri.

" Baiklah. " Ia segera berdiri, setelah membukakan tutup botol air minum untuk Nam Joon. " Karena kau sudah makan seperti permintaanku, aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau boleh melakukan apapun pada makan siang itu. "

" Tunggu. " Nam Joon menahan Kim Seo Jin yang baru hendak berbalik.

" Kau butuh sesuatu? "

" Ini bukan porsi untuk satu orang. " Gerutu Nam Joon.

Menatap sorot mata laki-laki itu yang nyatanya melembut, lalu mendengar sesuatu yang lain dari nada suaranya, ketegangan Seo Jin seperti berangsur lepas, dan gadis itu tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya saat ia duduk kembali.

Nam Joon mengalihkan mukanya malu, lalu menunduk dan pura-pura sibuk makan.

Seo Jin hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan yang sok dewasa khas Nam Joon itu, lalu memasukkan satu gulungan Kkimbap ke dalam mulutnya dengan tangan.

" Mungkin aku hanya perlu duduk disini seharian, dan kau tetap akan menghabiskan semuanya sendirian. Lihat? Akhirnya, itu memang porsi untuk satu orang. "

Nam Joon tersedak, dan segera meneguk air minumnya.

" Diamlah. " Tegur Nam Joon kesal, tapi hal itu malah membuat Seo Jin tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikannya dengan perasaan senang.

.

.

.

Seo Jin membuka matanya perlahan, terbangun karena suasana yang menggelap dan dingin itu mengganggunya. Tepat jauh di luar jendela, matahari tampak sudah setengah tenggelam.

Ini bukan pemandangan kamar Seo Jin, karena dari jendela kamarnya, ia bisa melihat deretan gedung-gedung dan satu taman kompleks yang besar. Bukannya pepohonan rimbun, apotik, dan halte bus.

Halte bus?

Seo Jin segera duduk tegak, dan sebelum ia bisa mengingat dimana ia sedang berada sekarang, sosok kurus Taehyung sudah mengagetkannya lebih dulu. Laki-laki itu duduk di seberang meja, tepatnya di kursi Nam Joon. Nam Joon berubah menjadi Taehyung? Atau, itu memang tempat duduk Taehyung, dan Seo Jin sebenarnya tidak pernah bertemu Nam Joon?

Seo Jin menunduk, kotak bekalnya nyata, lalu mengedar pandang ke sekeliling ruang kelas, ini adalah ruang kelasnya, dan kembali lagi pada Taehyung.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya Seo Jin dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

" Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seharian ini—kau tidak datang ke klub sama sekali, jadi aku mencoba menghubungimu, berkali-kali. Sayang sekali, kau tidak menjawabnya. "

" Jadi, kau menyimpulkan kalau aku pasti masih berada di sekolah? " Seo Jin menguap satu kali, lalu memijat-mijat lehernya yang terasa pegal.

" Tidak. " Taehyung tersenyum tipis. " Ya. "

" Apa? "

" Sudahlah. " Taehyung berdiri, menarik Seo Jin untuk ikut bersamanya. " Kita pulang saja. Kau tidak berencana menginap di sekolah, kan? "

Seo Jin menggeleng bingung seperti robot, dan hanya bisa mengikuti Taehyung dengan patuh. _Ini_ _tidak_ _benar_. Pikir Seo Jin gelisah, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ke bangku kosong milik Nam Joon.

Kemana si maniak rumus itu?

Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja?

Seo Jin menggigit bibirnya sedih.

" Aku boleh mengantarmu sampai ke rumah, kan? " Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba, membuat Seo Jin menatapnya tergagap. " Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. "

Seo Jin akhirnya mengangguk juga.

" Min Yoon Gi tidak akan memukulku, kan? "

" Kenapa dia harus memukulmu? "

" Bukannya kalian dekat? "

" Bukannya kau dan Yoon Gi juga dekat? Dasar, aneh. "

" Apa kami tampak dekat? "

" Kau pikir kalian tidak dekat? "

" Aku pikir mungkin orang lain memiliki pikiran yang berbeda. "

" Kenapa bisa berbeda? "

" Kalau begitu apa kau memiliki pikiran yang sama? "

" Jawab saja sendiri. " Tukas Seo Jin, dan Taehyung tertawa. " Kau selalu berputar-putar, dan aku tidak bisa memahamimu. "

Taehyung masih tertawa, karena ia benar-benar merasa kalau wajah kesal Seo Jin itu lucu.

" Tapi, Taehyung-ah, apa kau tidak melihat Kim Nam Joon tadi? Ia sedang duduk bersamaku di kelas tadi. "

Taehyung menatap Seo Jin sebentar—gadis itu benar-benar tampak gelisah dan kelelahan, lalu menyunggingkan senyum lebar. " Pacarmu? " Taehyung menggeleng. " Tidak. Kau hanya sendirian saat aku datang. "

Seo Jin menunduk dengan perasaan yang benar-benar sedih.

Jadi, Nam Joon meninggalkannya sendirian, ya?

Taehyung hanya bisa membuang wajah ke arah lain, dengan perasaan yang sepenuhnya bersalah.

 _1 Pesan Baru Diterima :_

 _Kau mencari Seo Jin, kan? Seo Jin sedang tertidur di kelas sekarang. Tolong jangan katakan apa-apa padanya, selain kau tidak pernah melihatku. Maaf melibatkanmu._

.

.

.

" _Hei, dia bukannya primadona Klub Seni? "_

" _Kudengar-dengar, bakat melukisnya lebih bagus lagi daripada Min Yoon Gi. "_

" _Sumpah, dia tampan sekali. Apa dia sudah punya pacar? "_

" _Dia mau kuajak berkencan tidak, ya? "_

" _Tipe wanita seperti apa yang dia sukai? "_

" _Ah, aku berharap dia bakal menyukaiku! "_

" Heol! " Hoseok menyikut pinggang Nam Joon. " Aku pikir para gadis ini sudah reda dengan sindrom Min Yoon Gi, nyatanya mereka malah dapat sindrom Kim Taehyung lagi. Kasihan sekali, ya? "

Gerakan menulis Nam Joon terhenti.

" _Kyaaa… Dia melihat kearahku! "_

" _Kearahku! "_

" _Dia datang! Dia datang! Dia berjalan kemari! "_

" Serius, kapan para gadis ini dewasa? " Hoseok melipat kedua lengannya ke belakang kepala, lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi dengan malas. " Apa Kim Taehyung itu segitu populernya? Hidungnya tinggi sekali! Siapa yang menyukai struktur wajah aneh begitu? "

Nam Joon mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanpa sadar.

" Tapi, kupikir teman-teman Klub Seni Ketua Kelas itu tampan semua, sih. Sedikit. Dan, mengagumkan karena bakat mereka, tentu saja. " Hoseok menoleh pada Nam Joon, sementara suasana kelas makin terasa gaduh. " Dia sama dekatnya dengan Ketua Kelas, seperti Min Yoon Gi. "

" _Ah, dia datang kemari untuk menemui Ketua Kelas, ya? "_

" _Sayang sekali. "_

" _Mereka memang berada di Klub yang sama, kan? "_

" _Aaah, aku iri pada Ketua Seo Jin! "_

" _Kim Taehyung perhatian sekali! Dia membawakan obat untuk Ketua Kelas! "_

" _Aku berharap bisa diperlakukan seperti itu juga… "_

" _Kemarin mereka pulang bersama. "_

" _Tempo hari aku melihat Kim Taehyung menggendong Ketua Kelas ke UKS. "_

" _Min Yoon Gi juga sering melindungi Ketua Kelas… "_

Nam Joon segera berdiri dengan gerak cepat yang membuat mejanya berderit nyaring, membuat semua dengung pembuat sakit kepala itu menguap entah kemana. Takut. Merasa bersalah. Mereka lupa kalau pacar Ketua Kelas juga sedang berada di ruangan yang sama. Lalu, para siswi itu saling menyikut dan menyalahkan satu sama lain.

Seo Jin menahan diri, untuk tidak melihat ke arah Nam Joon. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk. Seo Jin marah dan merasa bersalah pada saat yang bersamaan. Nam Joon menghilang begitu saja kemarin, dan Seo Jin tahu ia pantas mendapatkan sedikit penjelasan bahkan kalau itu hanya lewat pesan singkat.

Di sisi lain, Seo Jin ingin membela Nam Joon, menghentikan semua perkataan para siswa itu yang semakin keterlaluan, menjelaskan bahwa mereka sudah melebih-lebihkan ceritanya, dan Seo Jin tidak seburuk itu. Dia sangat tidak mungkin sengaja melukai Nam Joon dengan cara yang buruk begitu. Tapi, Seo Jin tidak bisa. Karena rasa marahnya. Pemahamannya, bahwa pandangan Nam Joon tidak akan berubah, apapun yang ia katakan. Penjelasan apanya?

Karena pilihannya untuk diam itulah, Seo Jin merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung dia juga sudah melukai Nam Joon dengan cara yang lain.

Nam Joon segera berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah-langkah lebar—suara menjejak lantainya benar-benar seperti tembok batu yang lewat di belakang Seo Jin, tanpa mengatakan apapun atau melihat ke arah siapapun.

Seo Jin mencengkeram ujung mejanya.

Tidak ada lagi yang berani memperhatikan Kim Seo Jin maupun Kim Taehyung.

 **To be continued, and Review Juseyo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Our Triangle and Circle

Cast : Kim Nam Joon, Jung Hoseok, Kim Seo Jin, Park Jimin, Min Yoon Gi, Kim Taehyung Etc. You'll find other supporting cast here.

Length : 2Shoot

Rate : T

A/N : Holaaaaaaaa!

Cuma mau sampein buat para reader, FF ini dibuat dengan YAOI feels banget tapi ane terlalu penakut untuk make it obvious that it is YAOI, so, kalian boleh anggap Kim Seo Jin itu adalah Seok Jin yang kena Typo, benar-benar Seok Jin, atau Seok Jin versi GSnya, whatever, karena selama menulis Ane memang membayangkan Seok Jin banget tapi gasuka kalau GS jadinya salah fokus same case with Park Jimin.

Last,Review Juseyo

BAGIAN KEENAM – BOLEH AKU MENGGANDENG TANGANMU?

Sungwoon High. Seoul, 2010.

" _Yo_. " Seo Jin melambai kikuk, diam-diam mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah sok bicara dengan gaya seperti para siswa di Klub Hip-Hop begitu.

Nam Joon berhenti membaca, mendongak dan jantungnya segera mencelos mendapati ada Kim Seo Jin sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas mereka yang sudah sepi ini. Nam Joon segera menyunggingkan senyum dan berharap wajahnya tidak tampak kaku.

" Aku pikir kau sudah pulang. "

" Aku dalam masalah. " Seo Jin sudah bisa menguasai dirinya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri meja Nam Joon, sementara wajah laki-laki itu memerah samar. Seo Jin paling cantik, kalau sudah menggerai rambut pirang sebahunya itu seperti sekarang… Tunggu dulu! Apa yang dia katakan barusan?

" Menyebalkan! " Keluh Seo Jin, menarik kursi untuk duduk di depan meja Nam Joon.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Nam Joon menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Ia juga sudah bisa menguasai dirinya sedikit.

Setelah kejadian memalukan sekaligus mendebarkan di bukit waktu itu, Seo Jin dan dan Nam Joon mendadak menjadi canggung dan salah tingkah saat bertemu keesokan harinya. Jadi, selama dua minggu ini, mereka jadi saling menghindari untuk mencegah munculnya hal-hal yang lebih memalukan lagi. Wajar saja, kalau sudah banyak yang Nam Joon lewatkan terutama yang berkaitan dengan Ketua Kelas penuh kejutannya itu.

" Baekhyun _Seonsaeng_ tidak meluluskanku dalam ulangan matematika kemarin. Kau tahu, kan? "

Tidak. Tentu saja Nam Joon tidak tahu. " Oh? Um. Ya. "

" Dia tidak akan meloloskanku, kecuali aku bisa menyelesaikan… " Seo Jin merogoh-rogoh ke dalam ransel merah mudanya sebentar, lalu berbalik kembali meletakkan dua buah buku tebal ke atas meja sambil mendesah putus asa. " Soal-soal yang ada di dalam sini. Sebagai ganti nilaiku yang anjlok itu. "

Nam Joon sedikit membelalak.

Wow, Pak Guru Matematika mereka kalau sudah marah memang benar-benar menyeramkan.

" Jadi, " Seo Jin bicara lagi. " Aku butuh bantuanmu. "

" Aku? "

" Tentu saja. Siapa lagi maniak rumus yang aku kenal selain kau? Tidak ada. Tapi, itupun kalau kau mau. Aku tidak memaksa, kok. " Seo Jin memasang wajah pura-pura sedihnya.

Nam Joon menggaruk-garuk lengannya, berpikir.

Bukannya dia tidak mau membantu, tapi kalau dua buku setebal kira-kira total seribu halaman lebih itu mereka selesaikan dalam satu malam saja, waktunya tidak akan cukup.

" Baekhyun _Seonsaeng_ bilang kalau tugas ini harus dikumpulkan _minggu_ _depan_. " Seo Jin menekankan bagian akhirnya. " Kalau kau memang tidak bisa, aku akan mencari orang lain dan mungkin itu akan menghabiskan waktuku berhari-hari. " Seo Jin memasang tampang memelasnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata. " Aduh, apa aku menyerah saja, ya? Ah, matilah aku… "

Nam Joon terkekeh, dengan wajah yang memerah samar lagi—Kim Seo Jin lucu sekali. Ia mengangguk. " Tentu saja, aku bisa membantumu karena kita punya banyak waktu. "

" BENARKAH? " Seo Jin maju sambil mencengkeram ujung meja.

Nam Joon tersentak mundur. Tsk, Kim Seo Jin ini benar-benar aneh. " I-Iya… Tentu saja. "

" TERIMA KASIH! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELUPAKAN JASA-JASAMU, KIM NAM JOON! " Seo Jin nyaris melompat-lompat di kursinya.

" K-Kau… " Nam Joon tertawa hambar dengan kedua mata sipitnya, sementara Seo Jin yang sudah duduk lurus kembali tampak menatapnya dengan penuh binar dan senyum lebar. " Sudahlah. Terserah kau saja. "

Nam Joon meraih buku soal-soal latihan yang paling atas, dan mulai membuka-buka beberapa halaman yang pertama sebelum ia mematung dengan tatapan mata yang fokus, secara otomatis mengerjakan penyelesaian soal yang ia baca dalam kepalanya. Semenit, dua menit, Nam Joon sudah beberapa kali berpindah halaman sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Perhitungan untungnya selalu mudah bagi Nam Joon, tapi tidak bagi Seo Jin yang mulai bosan duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Ia mendesah kesal, menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. Nam Joon tidak bergeming, dan malah tersenyum tipis sendiri karena ia berhasil menyelesaikan satu nomor soal lagi dalam kepalanya dengan mudah. Seo Jin mendesis mengejek—Nam Joon sok kelihatan keren saat belajar, ya? Tapi, kemudian gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya sedih, dan mencolek-colek buku yang Nam Joon baca.

Laki-laki itu tidak menggubrisnya.

Seo Jin makin kesal. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, melihat keluar jendela. Ia bisa mati bosan kalau begini terus. Lagipula, kenapa Nam Joon yang malah semangat sekali dengan tugas dari Byun Baekhyun itu? Bukannya mereka punya waktu yang panjang untuk mengerjakan semuanya pelan-pelan dan teratur? Bukannya tancap gas seperti roket begini.

Seo Jin mendesah lagi, bangun dan kembali menopangkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. Memilih memperhatikan Nam Joon.

Si maniak rumus di depannya ini, rambutnya hitamnya selalu disisir rapi. Seo Jin membayangkan ada kutu di dalamnya, lalu terkikik sendiri—Nam Joon segera meliriknya ingin tahu. Seo Jin lalu berpindah ke warna kulit Nam Joon yang lebih gelap daripada warna kulit orang Korea pada umumnya. Nam Joon pernah di _bully pada_ minggu-minggu awal mereka di kelas satu dulu karena hal itu. Seo Jin lalu pindah ke lesung pipi Nam Joon yang sekarang tidak muncul itu, lalu tersenyum sendiri—Nam Joon yang masih memperhatikannya segera mengernyitkan kening tidak paham.

Nam Joon paling manis kalau sudah tersenyum dengan mata menyipit—tunggu, ada yang ia lewatkan. Seo Jin segera beralih pada kedua mata Nam Joon.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Seo Jin mengingat Nam Joon lewat kacamata bundarnya, yang ternyata hari ini tidak dipakai laki-laki itu. Seo Jin maju sedikit untuk memperhatikan sesuatu dengan kening berkerut, sementara perut Nam Joon terasa seperti sedang diremas-remas karena gugup.

" Oh? " Mata Seo Jin melebar. " Kau pakai lensa kontak? "

" U-hum. Ya. Jimin yang menemaniku membelinya. "

" Warna cokelat. " Seo Jin tersenyum takjub. " Cocok sekali di matamu. Aku suka. "

" Ha. Ha. " Nam Joon tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Ia sulit paham kalau ada kupu-kupu sedang jungkir-balik dalam perutnya begini.

" Tapi, apa jantungmu sedang berdebar-debar aneh sekarang? "

Deg.

Nam Joon mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi urat-urat wajahnya memang sedang terlalu kaku. Ia mundur sedikit, memberi ruang untuk dirinya sendiri, karena jujur saja jarak yang cukup dekat dengan wajah Seo Jin saat ini tidak membantu apa-apa.

" Aku sedang berdebar-debar sekarang. " Ujar Seo Jin lagi, dan wajah keduanya segera memerah dengan cepat. " Aku berdebar-debar kemarin, kemarin dulunya, kemarin dulunya lagi, tiga hari yang lalu, seminggu yang lalu juga. Kau tidak merasakannya? "

" K-Kau sa-kit? " Nam Joon melontarkan apa saja yang ada dalam kepalanya saat ini.

Seo Jin mendesah kecewa, mundur lalu kembali membaringkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan perasaan dongkol.

" Aahhh… Sudah kuduga. Bicara denganmu soal perasaan tidak akan semudah itu. Tsk! "

" P-Perasaan? "

Seo Jin kembali mengangkat wajahnya, gantian melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja.

" Kim Nam Joon… "

" Apa? "

" Ayo, kita berkencan! "

" Apa? "

" Kencan denganku… Kau tidak mengerti? Orang yang berpacaran selalu melakukannya. "

Nam Joon benar-benar tergagap sekarang. Kim Seo Jin itu seperti kotak kado yang jika dibuka, akan ada kepala badut berpegas yang meloncat keluar dari dalam. Penuh kejut jantung.

" A-Aku… Berpacaran? Kita… Kau… Maksudku, kita bukan— "

 _Cup_.

Seo Jin segera memotong racauan Nam Joon dengan satu kecupan ringan di pipi laki-laki itu.

" Mulai hari ini, kau pacarku. Kau tidak boleh menyukai gadis lain, apalagi sampai berselingkuh. Jadi, besok kita harus berkencan, kau mengerti? "

Tidak ada satupun percakapan yang Nam Joon mengerti saat ini.

.

.

.

Kim Nam Joon sudah berdebar-debar sepagi ini.

Bukan. Bukan karena dia akan menemui Kim Seo Jin, pacarnya—canggung sekali memikirkan kata itu. Tapi, karena ia membolos sekolah. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Nam Joon meninggalkan sekolah lebih awal _hanya_ karena pesan singkat dari Seo Jin yang memintanya menemui gadis itu di dermaga. Astaga, Seo Jin yang Ketua Kelas saja bahkan sudah membolos duluan.

Begitu tiba di dermaga, selain tumpukan kontainer, kapal-kapal nelayan dan pengangkut bahan bakar, serta beberapa orang petugas yang acuh saja dengan kedatangan Nam Joon, laki-laki itu tidak melihat batang hidung Seo Jin dimanapun. Apa dia datang terlalu cepat, ya?

" Nam Joon-ah! "

Nam Joon terkesiap saat mendengar suara yang familiar itu memanggil jauh di belakangnya. Ia segera berbalik, dan mencoba melambai dengan sok keren yang jadinya tampak lucu dan aneh.

Seo Jin segera berlari menghampiri Nam Joon dengan senyum lebar.

" Kau sudah lama menunggu? "

" A-Aku baru tiba. "

" Whoa! Apa-apaan ini? Pacarku teladan sekali! "

Dua hal yang membuat telinga Nam Joon memerah. Satu, 'Pacarku teladan sekali'. Dua, fakta bahwa ia lupa membawa pakaian ganti seperti yang Seo Jin ingatkan di telepon semalam sehingga ia jadi satu-satunya yang berseragam SMA disini, sementara Seo Jin menatapnya meledek dengan pakaian kasual.

" A-Aku lupa. "

Seo Jin tertawa renyah. " Tidak apa-apa. Asal kau tidak masalah saja kalau seragammu basah dan bau amis. "

" B-Basah? " Nam Joon terlalu sering tergagap. " Memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan? "

" Berkencan. Tentu saja. "

Nam Joon berdecak gemas. Kalau yang itu, tentu saja dia sudah tahu. Seo Jin sudah nyaris seratus kali mengulanginya sejak kemarin siang hingga tadi pagi. Maksudnya, kencan apa yang sampai harus berbasah-basahan—Nam Joon mengedar pandang sebentar, di dermaga?

" Kau tahu berenang, kan? "

Astaga, tentu saja. Nam Joon seharusnya bisa menebaknya. Dermaga, pakaian ganti, basah. Ia mengangguk saja, dan ikut saat Seo Jin menarik tangannya ke bagian paling ujung dan sepi dari tempat itu. Lautnya lebih lepas, dan riaknya lebih besar tapi masih cukup aman untuk berenang di siang yang terik begini.

Tanpa aba-aba, Seo Jin segera membuka _sneakers_ -nya lalu melompat sambil menjerit senang.

" Huwaaaa! " Kepala Seo Jin muncul di permukaan. " Dingin sekali! Kau tunggu apa lagi? "

" Hah? "

" Ayo, cepatlah melompat! Kau kan harus ikut berenang juga! "

Nam Joon berdecak gemas sekali lagi. Memangnya ide siapa yang mau berenang? Sepihak sekali pacaranya, _uhuk_ , itu. Nam Joon membuka _sneakers_ -nya juga, lalu melompat seadanya saja yang segera ditimpali dengan teriakan kecewa Seo Jin.

" Kau harus melompat dengan profesional! Penuh gaya! "

Nam Joon berenang malas ke arah Seo Jin. " Kita kan bukan atlet renang indah. "

Seo Jin segera mendorong kepala Nam Joon. " Atlet atau bukan, melompat itu harus dengan seni. "

" Terserah, ah. Aku mau mencari mutiara dulu. " Lalu, Nam Joon segera menyelam, dan Seo Jin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak segera menahan napas dan menyusul laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

" Jadi, kau juga suka membaca buku, ya? " Tanya Seo Jin riang.

Sekarang, mereka berdua sudah berjalan kaki meninggalkan area dermaga, dengan air yang masih menetes-netes dari pakaian dan rambut mereka. Nam Joon memakai ransel merah muda Seo Jin sambil menenteng sepatu gadis itu, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, Seo Jin memakai ransel hitam kotak pacarnya dengan sepasang sneakers milik laki-laki itu terikat di salah satu talinya. Benar-benar aneh. Bertelanjang kaki, dan bau air asin.

" Ya. Tapi, bukan cerita romantis. Aku lebih suka membaca cerita kriminal, fiksi sains, atau gabungan keduanya. "

Seo Jin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

" Kau sendiri? " Nam Joon balik bertanya. " Apa yang kau suka? "

Senyum Seo Jin melebar. " Aku suka sekali makan. Aku suka warna merah jambu, aku benci suara mendengkur ayahku dari ruang tengah rumah, aku suka film komedi, dan aku suka sepasang sepatu dengan dua warna tali yang berbeda. "

Nam Joon teringat tali sepatu 'ajaib'nya, lalu tersenyum malu. Seo Jin memperhatikan Nam Joon dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Dia suka sekali mata menyipit Nam Joon.

" Kau masih ingat, ya? "

" Uhm. Tentu saja… Aku harus membeli sepatu baru sebagai gantinya, dan menyimpan sepatu yang _itu_ di rumah agar tidak kotor. Aku tidak rela kalau ada yang tidak sengaja menginjaknya. "

Nam Joon terkekeh dengan wajah yang memerah.

" Tapi, apa aku ini blak-blakan sekali? Aku biasanya tidak seperti ini. Mungkin, karena aku terlalu senang? " Seo Jin menggigit bibirnya, sementara wajahnya ikut memerah.

" Bukannya kau juga biasanya seperti ini? "

" Tapi tidak separah yang sekarang! " Pekik Seo Jin kesal. " Aku tidak mau membuatmu takut atau tidak nyaman padaku… makanya aku bertanya. "

Nam Joon tersenyum lembut, menatap Seo Jin dalam-dalam untuk beberapa saat.

" Kim Seo Jin… "

" Um? "

" Boleh aku menggandeng tanganmu? "

Dan, sekarang gantian Seo Jin yang mematung dan kehilangan orientasi.

BAGIAN KETUJUH – KOTAK BERBENTUK HATI

Seoul, 2011.

" Oh? kau merebut bola dariku, ya? Belum mau kalah? "

" Jangan berisik. "

" Oooh… " Lagi-lagi Hoseok ber-oh-ria, dengan nada yang jelas-jelas mengejek. "Kurebut lagi— "

" Minggir! " Potong Nam Joon. " Kenapa semua pemainmu berkumpul di depan gelandangku, sih? Kenapa mendadak pakai strategi bertahan? "

" Berisik! " Hoseok balik menggerutu. " Serangan balikmu tidak akan mempan, karena aku pakai kiper yang terbaik, tahu! "

Nam Joon hanya tertawa, sambil menekan-nekan joysticknya penuh semangat.

" Tidak akan kubiarkan! "

" Aku lolos! Ini dia… Ini diaaa… Go—aaaarrrrggghhh! " Nam Joon melempar joysticknya ke lantai, lalu menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Hoseok memukul-mukul bahu Nam Joon senang, tidak bisa menahan tawa lepasnya yang penuh rasa bangga untuk dirinya sendiri dan ejekan untuk Nam Joon. Kemampuan temannya itu dalam bertanding sepakbola di Playstation tidak pernah lebih baik darinya. Bagaimana bisa bagus? Nam Joon kan lebih memilih pelajarannya, dan selain itu, kemampuan Nam Joon bermain bola di dunia nyata juga jauh lebih payah daripada laki-laki manapun.

Nam Joon mendorong Hoseok—dan tawa menyebalkannya itu menjauh, lalu meraih kembali joysticknya dengan sorot mata yang menjelaskan kalau tekadnya untuk mengalahkan Hoseok masih belum habis. Rekor selama enam tahun terakhir masih bisa diperbaiki sedikit.

" Kita langsung ke babak kedua sekarang. Aku ganti penyerang dulu. "

" Oooh. " Hoseok membulatkan mulutnya, nyata-nyatanya kembali mengejek Nam Joon yang menunjukkan raut wajah masam dan kedua mata menyipit terarah pada layar lebar 32 inch di hadapan mereka itu. " Benar-benar tidak mau kalah. Kau mau ganti Rooney dengan siapa? "

Nam Joon mendelik ke arah Hoseok, mengisyaratkan agar si pemilik wajah oval itu berhenti berdengung dalam bentuk ocehan begitu.

" Ganti klub saja sekalian! "

Sialan. Menyebalkan sekali Jung Hoseok ini. Mulutnya lebar dan suara jeleknya yang tinggi itu menyakiti telinga Nam Joon.

" Kau mau coba pakai Arsenal? Spurs? "

Kesabaran Nam Joon habis.

Dia melepas joysticknya dan segera memiting leher Hoseok sepenuh hati, sampai Hoseok terbatuk-batuk dan berteriak setengah mati meminta ampun.

Hoseok mengusap-usap lehernya kesal, gantian mendorong kepala Nam Joon yang sekarang terkekeh puas sambil kembali fokus pada layar.

" Apa aku memang harus ganti klub saja, ya? " Tanya Nam Joon pada dirinya sendiri, mengerutkan kening.

" Tapi, Nam Joon-ah… "

" Um? "

" Kau tahu tidak, kapan terakhir kali kita ke _Game_ _Center_ dan main Playstation sampai malam begini? "

Nam Joon melirik jam dinding yang digantung tepat di atas bilik _Game_ luas mereka. Pukul sembilan lewat lima menit.

" Tidak. "

Hoseok menjentikkan jempol dan jari tengahnya sok keren. Kalau Nam Joon melihat ekspresinya, Nam Joon pasti akan merasa kesal. " Tentu saja! Mana mungkin kau ingat, Nam Joon-ah? Kita pergi ke game center itu dua tahun yang lalu! Sebelum hari pertama kita masuk Sungwoon! "

" Begitu, ya? " Nam Jon tidak terdengar berminat.

" Jangan 'Begitu, ya?' saja! Kau dengar aku, tidak? "

Nam Joon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi dengan raut wajah kekanakan. Ia bingung harus memilih antara Muenchen, City, atau Inter Milan. Tapi, apa gunanya memakai klub bagus kalau kemampuannya tetap sama payahnya?

" Apa sih sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan? "

" Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kenapa hari ini kau mendadak berselingkuh dari buku-bukumu dan mengajakku kemari? Kalau _my_ _lover_ Park Jimin tahu alasan sebenarnya aku membatalkan kencan kami hari ini, kepalaku bisa dipenggal tahu! Kau tahu, kan, betapa menyeramkan—dan seksinya, _uhuk_ —dia saat menatapku dengan mata sipitnya yang kejam itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun? Semakin lama, _Aegyo_ -ku mulai tidak mempan saja. "

" Memangnya kau bilang apa padanya? "

" Aku bilang, kau butuh bantuanku membereskan kamarmu hari ini. Karena kau masih sakit, blah blah blah. "

" Ya! Kenapa kau berbohong? " Tawa Nam Joon pecah. " Aku mengiriminya pesan untuk memberitahu bahwa kita akan berada di game center seharian! "

" YA! " Hoseok menendang paha Nam Joon kesal sekaligus panik. " Kau mencarikanku masalah? Kenapa juga kau harus mengiriminya pesan, sih? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada _my_ _lover_ besok? Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan semuanya? Serius, Kim Nam Joon! Kau benar-benar ingin melihat bagaimana modelku saat digantung terbalik, ya? "

Nam Joon benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya, dan akhirnya ia terbaring di atas karpet sambil terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya yang otot-ototnya mulai kelelahan itu. Ketakutan Hoseok yang menyedihkan itu lucu sekali.

" Maaf… Maaf. aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Sungguh… " Nam Joon berusaha terdengar serius di sela-sela tawanya yang mulai mereda itu.

Ia kelelahan.

" Tsk! " Hoseok mengacungkan tinjunya sebentar. " Kau harus menyelamatkanku besok! Kau harus bertanggungjawab! "

Nam Joon bangkit untuk duduk kembali, memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot lalu mengambil stick PS-nya lagi. " Tapi, kalau dia memerintahkan aku untuk diam saja, aku tidak akan melawan. Kau saja kalah dari Park Jimin, bagaimana denganku? "

" Sialan. " Rutuk Hoseok, ikut mengambil joysticknya juga.

Nam Joon tidak jadi merubah formasi tim, jadi mereka langsung memainkan babak kedua dengan tidak sabar.

" Tapi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. "

Hati Nam Joon mencelos, mengingat topik pembahasan mereka yang sebenarnya belum selesai.

" Kau mau minum kopi? "

" Kenapa mendadak pergi ke game center? " Hoseok tidak mau kalah dari pengalihan perhatian Nam Joon, sementara intensitas ketegangan permainan sepakbola mereka mulai meningkat kembali. " Argh! Aku tidak lihat ada pemainmu disana. "

Nam Joon menghela napas kalah, sementara jari-jarinya makin cekatan menekan-nekan tombol joystick.

" Aku hanya sedang ingin. "

" Kau tidak tampak _sedang_ _ingin_. Ayolah, Nam Joon… Aku akan mencetak gol lagi sekarang! "

" Kau sepertinya tahu jawabannya lebih baik daripada aku. "

" Aku hanya tahu apa yang terlihat, dan itu saja tidak cukup. "

" Kenapa kau ingin tahu? " Nam Joon terdengar bersikeras. " Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat dengan mudah. "

" Aku peduli padamu. Kita teman, kan? "

Dan, lagi-lagi Nam Joon menyerah. Perhatiannya menjadi sedikit lengah, dan Hoseok mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menembus kotak penalti Nam Joon.

" Aku harus berhenti berpikir, Hoseok-ah. "

Lalu, gantian Hoseok yang terdiam. Sudah ia duga, hubungan Nam Joon dengan Seo Jin makin memburuk dan Nam Joon sendiri kebingungan. Laki-laki itu tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Seo Jin. Apa Hoseok bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Nam Joon?

Hoseok lalu mengerang kesal karena para pemain belakang Nam Joon berhasil menahan serangannya, tapi kemudian gantian terdengar suara kemarahan Nam Joon karena hampir semua pemain mereka mereka terus berkutat di dalam kotak penalti Nam Joon.

Situasi yang berbahaya, dan Nam Joon bahkan belum membalas dengan sebuah gol pun sama sekali.

" Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya terlalu banyak, dalam kepalaku. " Sambung Nam Joon rendah. " Kepalaku rasanya akan meledak. Emosiku jadi tidak stabil, dan aku tahu aku tidak bisa menahannya. Makanya aku harus berhenti berpikir. "

" Kau harus membicarakan itu dengan Ketua Kelas. Masalah-masalah kalian. "

Nam Joon menggeleng dengan cepat. Bayangan-bayangan tentang Seo Jin dan Yoon Gi dan Taehyung langsung memaksa masuk memenuhi otaknya sekarang, dan Nam Joon cepat-cepat menepis semuanya. " Kami pasti akan bertengkar lagi. Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya begitu. "

" Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau juga menyiksa dirimu sendiri kalau diam terus seperti itu. "

" Untuk sementara… Aku hanya harus terus berhenti berpikir. Selama aku tidak melibatkan emosiku, hatiku akan baik-baik saja. "

" Nyaris saja! " Pekik Hoseok tiba-tiba, sementara Nam Joon berhasil menggiring salah satu gelandangnya membawa bola menuju lapangan tim Hoseok. " Sampai kapan kau mau berhenti berpikir? "

Nam Joon mengerang kesal karena usahanya digagalkan gelandang Hoseok yang kembali melakukan serangan. " Aku tidak tahu. "

" Itu bukan penyelesaian. "

" Tidak… Tidak! " Nam Joon mencoba melindungi gawangnya.

" GOOOL! Yes! Yess! " Hoseok segera berdiri dan berjoget-joget senang.

" Aiiiissssshhhh! " Nam Joon tertawa, memukul betis laki-laki yang seperti kutu loncat itu agar duduk, lalu mencampakkan joysticknya kesal ke karpet. " Aku akan benar-benar mengganti tim nanti! " Omel Nam Joon sambil meraih ranselnya dan berdiri.

" Oh? Kau sudah mau pergi? "

" Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Aku harus mampir ke toko buku sebelum tempat itu tutup. "

" Baiklah. " Hoseok berdiri kembali, sementara Nam Joon berbalik membelakanginya. " Hei, " Tahan Hoseok. " Kalau kau diam lebih lama, Ketua Kelas akan semakin terluka. Kau membuatnya tidak tahu kalian itu _apa_. "

Nam Joon memilih untuk segera berjalan keluar meninggalkan game center, dan menyusuri trotoar yang sepi dan dingin. Meninggalkan Hoseok di belakang, dengan nasihatnya yang menohok tepat sasaran itu.

Nam Joon menunduk sambil tersenyum pahit.

Dia sangat merindukan Kim Seo Jin saat ini. Dia ingin mendengar suara gadis itu. Dia takut mulai membicarakan tentang Yoon Gi. Tentang Taehyung. Dia takut membalas pembelaan diri Seo Jin dengan level kemarahan yang makin meningkat. Jika diam saja, dia takut tidak pernah bisa tertawa dengan tulus bersama Seo Jin lagi.

Nam Joon mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

Dia bukannya tidak punya penyelesaian, tapi dia takut membuat pilihan.

.

.

.

" Astaga, bodoh sekali! "

" Awaaaaaaaaas! "

" HAHAHAHAHA! "

Tawa para gadis itu lagi-lagi pecah bersama para penonton yang lain, saat melihat adegan menjelang akhir film komedi yang jelas-jelas konyol di layar bioskop itu.

 _Lalu, bagaimana dengan film horor?_

Ponsel Seo Jin bergetar lagi. Gadis itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dari layar—kekehan kecil masih keluar dari mulutnya, dan mengetik pesan balasan SNS itu secepat kilat.

 _Tidak._

 _Film horor itu payah._

 _Atau kau yang penakut? Kkkkk…_

 _Kau mau taruhan nonton denganku?_

 _Aku bisa nonton film horor sadis tanpa mengalihkan pandangan._

 _Wow, aku menyerah._

 _Film kalian sudah selesai?_

 _Baru akan selesai._

 _Kau sudah selesai belajar?_

 _Balasanmu cepat sekali._

 _Kkkk_

 _Aku belum memahami rangkumanku sepenuhnya, tapi mataku sudah capek membaca._

 _Bagaimana dengan obatmu?_

 _Sudah kuminum._

 _Jangan khawatir,_ _._

 _Kau harus berhenti membuat orang-orang di sekelilingmu khawatir._

 _Wow, apa-apaan ini, Kim Taehyung?_

 _Aku baik-baik saja, kkk_

 _Aku mendengar sesuatu di sekolah tadi._

 _Tentang Baekhyun Seonsaeng._

 _Heol, kau jadi tukang gosip juga sekarang?_

 _Apa?_

 _Beritahu aku._

 _Dia menyukai adik Guru Olahraga._

Seo Jin membelalak kaget, membekap mulutnya dan segera mengetikkan pesan balasan dengan antusias. Kim Taehyung gila.

 _Kau gila?_

 _Siapa yang memberitahumu?_

 _Dia akan dijadikan matras oleh Hee Gun Seonsaeng._

" Heol! " Suara melengking Min Ah yang begitu dekat di telinga, tahu-tahu mengagetkan Seo Jin. " Kim Seo Jin! Sekarang kau chatting dengan Taehyung, ya? Wah… Sepertinya ada perkembangan yang kita semua tidak tahu. "

" Apa? Ada apa? " Ga Eun mendesak maju tubuh Min Ah, untuk ikut melihat apa yang sedang dua temannya ini bicarakan.

" Dia chatting dengan Taehyung sejak tadi. " Ujar Min Ah, mendorong Ga Eun untuk menjauh darinya. " Aku pikir dia sedang chatting dengan Yoon Gi. "

Seo Jin tertawa, sementara ruang bioskop berubah menjadi terang dan para pengunjung mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka menuju pintu keluar. Filmnya baru saja selesai.

" Memangnya apa yang salah kalau aku chatting dengan Taehyung? Dia teman satu Klubku. Kami bukannya jarang mengobrol juga… " Seo Jin mengacung-acungkan ponselnya sesaat, sementara kedua teman sekelasnya itu menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

" Apa Taehyung sedang mendekatimu? "

" Apa maksudmu? Kami hanya mengobrol biasa! "

" Kalian sedang dekat, kan? Dia sangat perhatian padamu. "

" Memangnya kenapa kalau dia perhatian padaku? Kami teman! "

" Dia jadi begini karena Min Yoon Gi masih akan meninggalkannya sampai besok… " Gumam Min Ah pada Ga Eun.

" YAK! Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Min Yoon Gi! "

" Seharusnya Seo Jin melarang Yoon Gi ikut pameran di SMA Daegu itu sejak awal… " Balas Ga Eun.

" YAAKK! " Seo Jin menjitak kepala kedua temannya itu, lalu segera berdiri. " Cepat angkat bokong malas kalian dan kita segera pergi dari sini! Sebelum bicara kalian makin tidak masuk akal saja. " Seo Jin segera berjalan duluan, dan dua gadis kurus di belakangnya bergegas menyusul sambil terkikik geli.

Mereka senang mengerjai ketua kelas mereka itu.

Seo Jin tidak terlalu sering bergabung dengan mereka, seperti dengan kelompok teman laki-lakinya di Klub Seni—terutama Yoon Gi. Tapi, Seo Jin tetap menyenangkan saat mereka melakukan hal bersama. Menyebalkan sebagai Ketua Kelas itu urusan lain.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah berada di luar gedung bioskop.

Seo Jin menunduk memandangi layar ponselnya yang tidak menunjukkan pemberitahuan apa-apa, selain jam digital yang menunjukkan angka sembilan lewat enam dan logo SNS yang menandakan ada pesan masuk baru dari Kim Taehyung.

" Tapi, " Ga Eun mulai mengoceh lagi. " Aku rasa filmnya tidak selucu itu. "

" Kau benar. " Min Ah menimpali. " Bagaimana denganmu, Seo Jin-ah? "

Seo Jin menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

" Hei, Kim Seo Jin… " Panggil Min Ah sekali lagi, dan barulah lamunan Seo Jin buyar.

Gadis itu tergagap, kebingungan karena sudah melewatkan pembicaraan mereka. " Oh? "

" Apa kau pikir film tadi benar-benar lucu? "

" Oh? Um. Ya. Aku menyukainya? Kurasa. " Kening Seo Jin mengkerut sendiri, menyadari kalau dia tidak begitu memperhatikan apa-apa sepanjang nyaris dua jam yang lama itu.

" Kau memang yang paling berlebihan, " Ledek Min Ah, terkikik bersama Ga Eun. " Tertawa sampai matamu berair begitu. "

Seo Jin terkekeh. " Benarkah? " Ia menunduk memandangi ponselnya lagi.

" Kau menunggu telepon dari Nam Joon? " Tanya Ga Eun tiba-tiba.

Seo Jin mendongak terkejut.

" Kalian tidak akan berbaikan, ya? " Tanya gadis berlesung pipi itu lagi. " Dia tidak peduli padamu, kenapa kau harus repot-repot memikirkannya? "

Seo Jin tertawa pahit. Ga Eun sering sekali terlalu berterus-terang. " Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. "

" Baiklah, kita berpisah disini. " Min Ah melambai pada Ga Eun dan Seo Jin. " Acara nonton yang menyenangkan! "

" Lain kali kita pergi lagi! " Sahut Ga Eun, sementara Min Ah sudah masuk ke dalam taksi. " Aku juga pulang sekarang. " Gadis itu beralih pada Seo Jin. " Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu, soalnya arah rumah kita berbeda, sih. "

" Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, sampai besok! "

Seo Jin melambai pada Ga Eun yang sudah berlari menjauh, lalu menghela napas dan berbalik menyusuri trotoar sendirian. Acara nonton mereka sudah selesai.

Seo Jin sendirian lagi.

Kira-kira, apa yang bisa ia lakukan begitu sampai di rumahnya? Berendam dengan air hangat sambil mendengarkan musik dalam volume yang nyaring melalui headsetnya? Seo Jin khawatir ia bisa ketiduran lagi seperti tempo hari. Payah sekali. Kalau begitu, merapikan kamarnya yang berantakan? Siapa tahu Seo Jin bisa menemukan sebelah sandal tidur beludrunya di kolong ranjang. Tapi, apa yang akan ibunya katakan jika mendengar kegaduhan di waktu yang larut begini?

Chatting dengan Taehyung?

Tidak. Efeknya tidak begitu kuat.

Seo Jin menggigit bibirnya gelisah, sementara angin malam yang dingin bertiup pelan.

Kim Seo Jin butuh pengalih perhatian lagi.

Lebih lama daripada sebuah film komedi berdurasi dua jam, lalu—ternyata—memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa. Buruk sekali.

Seo Jin tersentak, ketika ponselnya tahu-tahu bergetar.

" Halo? "

" Maaf, aku baru bisa menghubungimu. "

Perasaan diremas-remas dalam perut Seo Jin yang sempat muncul selama dua detik tadi perlahan menghilang. Seo Jin memundurkan ponselnya dan menatap layar yang menyala, _Yoon Gi-ah_. Ia mendekatkan lagi ponselnya ke telinga, berusaha menyangkal perasaan kecewa dalam hatinya.

" Oh… Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sibuk seharian tadi. "

" Apa saja yang kau lakukan? "

" Aku pergi nonton dengan Ga Eun dan Min Ah. "

" Kedengarannya kau tidak terlalu sibuk. " Ejek Yoon Gi. " Kenapa tidak mengirimiku pesan? "

" Um, tidak ada. " Seo Jin tidak bisa tertawa pada lelucon Yoon Gi.

" Kau pulang sendirian, ya? "

" Um. "

" Maaf. kalau ada aku, kau pasti tidak akan kesepian. "

Seo Jin hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sepertinya sejak tadi hanya Yoon Gi saja yang bicara terus, jadi ia diam sebentar.

Yoon Gi pernah beberapa kali meninggalkan Seo Jin untuk liburan Chuseok dan semester. Jika Yoon Gi menelepon, Seo Jin pasti akan mengomelinya karena gadis itu kesepian sejak Yoon Gi pergi, lalu akan mendesak Yoon Gi untuk menceritakan bagaimana liburan laki-laki itu. Dan, obrolan yang selalu diselingi tawa itu akan berlangsung selama berjam-jam lamanya. Walaupun, jelas sekali tidak untuk kali ini.

Yoon Gi memang tidak melihat sorot mata muram Seo Jin saat ini, tapi ia mulai bisa merasakan kalau Seo Jin tidak seantusias biasanya itu.

" Kau masih bertengkar dengan Nam Joon. " Yoon Gi tidak melontarkan pertanyaan.

Seo Jin mendesah.

Yoon Gi yang paling tahu, kalau Seo Jin sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dan, akhirnya Seo Jin panik karena tidak bisa menutupi perasaan gelisahnya lagi.

" Dia tidak mau mendengarkan apa-apa dariku. " Seo Jin berhenti di depan jalur penyeberangan yang lampunya masih hijau. " Dia hanya tersenyum. "

" Aku salah karena tidak menghajarnya sebelum pergi. "

Lampu penyeberangan berubah merah, dan Seo Jin segera menyeberang bersama beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya.

" Menurutmu, kenapa dia begitu? "

" Dia sudah tidak bisa mempercayaimu sepenuhnya. " Ujar Yoon Gi kesal. " Berarti perasaannya sudah berkurang, atau itu memang tidak pernah seratus persen sejak awal. "

Seo Jin lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya. " Aku tidak mengerti… "

Yoon Gi terdengar berdecak kesal di ujung telepon. " Kalau dia mulai dan terus meragukanmu, mempertanyakan setiap hal yang berkaitan denganmu, apa bedanya dengan perasaannya tidak sepenuhnya tulus? Tidak dipercaya, sama saja dengan dia menatapmu sebagai seorang kriminal. "

Seo Jin merasa sedikit mual. Ia menggeleng pelan.

" Y-Yoon Gi-ya, kata-katamu sudah berlebihan… "

" Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Kim Seo Jin. " Yoon Gi tidak mau berhenti. " Kalau seseorang itu jatuh cinta, dia jadi buta dan bodoh dan tolol dan entah apa lagi yang lebih buruk dari itu. lalu, kalau orang itu mulai bersikap realistis, berarti dia sudah tidak jatuh cinta lagi. Dia berhenti— "

" Tidak… " Seo Jin menggeleng pelan lagi, gantian merasakan hatinya sedang berputar-putar tidak karuan. " Dia hanya sedang bingung. Dia hanya sedang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. "

Oh, Seo Jin jelas-jelas sekali tampak bersikap defensif sekarang.

Nam Joon _pernah_ hanya tertawa dan tidak bertanya-tanya. Dia penah menjadi buta, bodoh dan tolol. Tapi, Nam Joon tidak mulai bersikap realistis, kan? Nam Joon hanya kebingungan, _kan_? Min Yoon Gi salah, _kan_?

" Tidak. " Ulang Seo Jin, serak dan rendah. Ia tidak bisa membuat dirinya terdengar marah. " Nam Joon hanya sedang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang. "

Yoon Gi terdengar menghela napas di ujung telepon. " Kau pasti akan sadar kalau kata-kataku ini benar, Seo Jin-ah. "

Seo Jin berhenti di jalur penyeberangan yang kedua. Jauh lebih ramai disini.

Ia pasti akan menelepon Nam Joon setelah ini, dan mereka akan membereskan semuanya dengan benar. Besok mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan—ajaib— berdua lagi seperti biasa, tidak akan ada lagi pertengkaran ala opera sabun di lorong sekolah, dan Nam Joon akan membiarkannya bersandar lagi di punggungnya yang hangat.

Begitu, kah?

Walau masih meragukan dengan rasa panik yang masih berputar-putar di perut Seo Jin, dan karena Nam Joon seperti membentengi dirinya dengan dinding batu kemana-mana, tapi gadis itu akan mengusahakannya. Dia harus.

" Kau salah. Aku masih bisa memperbaiki semuanya, dan aku belum menyerah. Nam Joon juga belum. "

Terdengar jeda yang lama, sebelum Yoon Gi terdengar tertawa kaku di ujung telepon. " Gadis bodoh. Apa aku harus menakutimu dulu seperti ini, baru kau mau menguatkan niatmu begitu? Konyol. Sudah dulu! Besok kutelepon lagi. "

Pip.

Seo Jin menatap layar ponselnya dengan perasaan tidak percaya, lalu tersenyum masam. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menebak apa yang sedang temannya itu pikirkan. Apa-apaan tadi itu? Yoon Gi-lah yang konyol tapi terima kasih sudah 'mendorongnya', ngomong-ngomong.

Lagi-lagi, Seo Jin berhutang pada Yoon Gi.

Pemikiran Seo Jin buyar, saat ia merasa ada butiran kecil dingin yang jatuh menimpa kelopak matanya. Lalu pipinya, lalu ujung hidungnya. Seo Jin mendongak, sambil menadahkan tangan. Butiran kecil dingin itu jatuh bersusulan di permukaan telapak tangannya. Gerimis. Dan, sebelum Seo Jin sempat memutuskan untuk mengganti rencana jalan kakinya dengan bergegas menuju ke halte bus di blok berikut, hujan sudah mengguyur dengan deras tanpa peringatan.

Seo Jin panik, dan segera berlari ke teras sebuah kafe dengan pendar lampu oranye khas eropa di belakangnya yang masih buka, mengeringkan rambutnya yang sudah keburu lembab dengan telapak tangan sambil menggerutu. Dia sial sekali malam ini. Berapa lama hujan akan mengguyur? Berapa lama ia akan menunggu? Seo Jin menoleh ke balik bahu kanannya, melihat ke dalam kafe yang ternyata masih ramai dengan pengunjung itu.

Seluruh dindingnya ditutupi rak buku yang ditata berdampingan dengan ketinggian berbeda, seperti tangga. Apa ini adalah kafe merangkap toko buku yang pernah ia dengar? Seo Jin mengangguk-angguk paham, gantian menoleh ke arah kiri, dimana kemudian darahnya membeku lalu mendesir hangat.

Disanalah Kim Nam Joon. Berdiri kokoh di balik dinding kaca seperti sebuah manekin, dengan senyum manis yang sangat sederhana tapi terasa sangat benar—jantung Seo Jin hidup kembali. Nam Joon melambai kecil pada Seo Jin, membuat Seo Jin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menunjukkan senyum leganya yang paling besar.

Ya. Yoon Gi pasti salah. Perasaannya pada Nam Joon masih baik-baik saja—seratus persen, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka masih jatuh cinta dan menjadi bodoh.

.

.

.

Tes…

Tes…

Nam Joon mendongak, memperhatikan salah satu tetes air di ujung atap merah bata kafe yang perlahan menggumpal besar lalu jatuh pecah di atas beton.

Tes…

" Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. " Ajak Nam Joon pelan, berdiri dan menarik Seo Jin lembut dalam genggamannya.

Mereka lalu menyusuri trotoar yang lembab itu berdua. Menuju ke halte bus di blok berikutnya, yang sempat Seo Jin akan tuju beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Kau beli buku apa? " Seo Jin menunduk memandangi tautan tangan mereka sebentar, menguatkan gandengannya pada Nam Joon agar merasa lebih hangat di tengah-tengah sapuan angin pasca hujan yang dingin.

" Heart-Shapped Box—Kotak Berbentuk Hati, Joe Hill. "

Seo Jin tertawa, masih renyah dan selalu menjadi kesukaan Nam Joon. " Kau menyebutkan namanya seperti aku akan mengenalnya saja. Tapi, cerita romantis? Tumben sekali. "

Nam Joon tersenyum geli. " Ini cerita horor, ya. "

" Oh? Aku tertipu oleh judulnya? Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya, sih. Kau kan lebih menyukai sesuatu yang... " Seo Jin berpikir sebentar sementara Nam Joon menatapnya dalam-dalam masih sambil tersenyum. " Lebih masuk akal? Seperti cerita kriminal atau fiksi sains atau malah gabungan keduanya. "

" Ya, awalnya aku memang tidak berencana beli yang ini. Tapi, sinopsisnya menarik. "

" Ceritakan padaku. " Mata Seo Jin benar-benar berbinar di bawah sorot lampu jalan, dan gantian jantung Nam Joon yang terlilit pembuluh darah.

" Seorang rocker tua yang eksentrik membeli setelan orang mati, yang ditaruh dalam kotak berbentuk hati. Hantu si pemilik setelan ikut, tentu saja, dan dari sanalah cerita ganjilnya akan dimulai. Hanya anjing-anjingnya saja yang tetap bisa menjaga kewarasan si rocker. "

Hening sebentar.

Mereka sudah sampai di halte bus, dan duduk di bangku panjangnya yang dingin.

" Sudah? Itu saja? Apa-apaan itu… Mananya yang menarik… "

" Sangat menarik! " Bantah Nam Joon, geli dengan kekecewaan pacarnya itu. " Hantu itu membawa-bawa pendulum berbandul silet, dan meneror si rocker. Kalau kau jadi aku, kau pasti ingin tahu siapa hantu itu, bagaimana dia meneror si rocker, dan bagaimana caranya para anjing itu menyelamatkan tuannya. "

" Tsk. Tapi, aku bukan kau, dan kau itu berbeda. " Seo Jin terkekeh, mendorong kening Nam Joon dengan telunjuk tangan lainnya yang bebas.

Tangan mereka berdua masih saling menggenggam erat, asal tahu saja.

Nam Joon balas tertawa kecil, mengacak-acak lembut rambut Seo Jin.

" Kenapa kotaknya harus berbentuk hati? "

Nam Joon mengangkat bahu. " Mungkin, kalau kotaknya berbentuk kotak, judulnya akan menjadi 'Kotak' saja. Tidak menarik. "

" Kau tahu, tidak? Kotak yang berbentuk kotak, akan muat lebih banyak dibandingkan kotak yang berbentuk hati. Tapi, kotak yang berbentuk hati lebih memiliki arti. Makanya lebih menarik. " Nam Joon hanya mengerutkan kening, jadi Seo Jin melanjutkan. " Kotak berbentuk hati hanya muat satu, dan seseorang bisa menebak apa isinya. Cinta, atau rasa sakit. Judulnya bisa saja hanya 'Kotak' dan tetap akan menarik, tapi setelan orang mati dalam kotak berbentuk hati membuat yang membaca menjadi bingung memperkirakan sebenarnya kotak itu tentang apa. Cinta, atau rasa sakit. "

Nam Joon tersenyum lebar, lalu kembali mengacak-acak rambut Seo Jin dengan lembut. " Kau banyak bicara seperti biasa, ya? Pintar sekali, tapi aku tidak mengerti satupun yang kau katakan. "

Seo Jin menggembungkan pipinya kesal, dan hal itu membuat Nam Joon terkekeh. Dia menyisir rambut Seo Jin yang sedari tadi ia acak-acak itu, saat bus yang akan Seo Jin tumpangi tiba.

Seo Jin mendesah kecewa. Demi apapun, dia rela terkena hukum fisika—gesekan arus listrik di rambut yang untuk kasus ini ikut menjalar ke jantungnya—yang beresiko karena tangan Nam Joon, tapi keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Nam Joon seperti tidak memberinya kesempatan, untuk merengek atau merajuk manja seperti yang biasa Seo Jin lakukan untuk meminta sesuatu dari Nam Joon. Jadi ia tetap berdiri juga saat Nam Joon menariknya, dan menurut saja saat laki-laki berkacamata bundar itu mengantarnya hingga ke pintu masuk bus.

" Pulanglah dengan hati-hati, oke? "

Seo Jin mengangguk patuh. " Um. Aku mengerti. "

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu hingga ke rumah. "

" Tidak apa-apa. " Seo Jin menarik kerah seragam Nam Joon lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi pacarnya itu sekilas.

Nam Joon hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu melepaskan genggaman mereka. Seo Jin seperti tersentak, karena tahu-tahu ia merasa panik lagi.

" Sampai besok… " Seo Jin mencoba bicara.

" Naiklah. " Nam Joon melambai satu kali, lalu berbalik pergi tanpa repot-repot menunggu bus Seo Jin meninggalkan halte tersebut.

Dada Seo Jin terasa nyeri, dan gadis itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Nam Joon yang menjauh dengan nanar. Ia merasa dingin lagi, merasa perutnya berputar-putar lagi. Ia masih khawatir untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada, kan? Maksudnya, tadi mereka bergandengan tangan dan saling tertawa satu sama lain, kenapa masih merasa terganggu?

Mungkin karena Nam Joon tahu-tahu terlihat sangat _jauh_ dalam sedetik, dan Seo Jin jadi sangat merindukan pacarnya itu. Mungkin karena sebenarnya Nam Joon begitu dekat, tapi ia masih dikelilingi dinding batu tebal jadi Seo Jin masih belum bisa meraihnya. _Ah_ … Seo Jin menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengusir perasaan nyeri pada dadanya sebelum memutuskan berbalik dan segera menaiki bus.

Alat transportasi publik itu mulai bergerak menyusuri jalan raya yang masih lembab itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa minggu yang melelahkan belakangan ini, Seo Jin tidak tahu harus mengharapkan apa malam ini dan apa yang akan ia hadapi besok.

Kotak berbentuk hatinya hanya berisi Nam Joon, tapi kotak berbentuk kotak Nam Joon belum tentu berisi dirinya.

BAGIAN KEDELAPAN – BAGIAN MANA YANG TIDAK KITA MENGERTI?

Seoul, 2011.

 _I'm a person who never starts to apologize_

 _I'll shout even louder at you every time (here we go again)_

" Astaga… " Seo Jin segera menarik beberap helai tisu, dan menyeka sudut mulut Nam Joon dengan lembut. " Ada _mayonnaise_ yang tertinggal. "

Nam Joon tidak menggubrisnya. Laki-laki itu masih asyik duduk bersandar pada punggung kursi, dan mengetik pada keyboard ponselnya.

" Cepat habiskan _Burger_ -mu. " Tegur Seo Jin pelan. " Kau bilang mau mampir ke toko peralatan di dekat sini. Memangnya kau mau beli apa? "

Nam Joon masih tidak bergeming.

" Kau sedang mengirim pesan pada siapa? " Tanya Seo Jin lagi, gantian memperhatikan ponsel Nam Joon lalu kembali pada pemiliknya.

Nam Joon menekan tombol _send_ , lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

" Hoseok. " Jawab laki-laki itu enggan, tidak menatap Seo Jin sama sekali. Ia beralih pada—ia masih tidak percaya ini—Kim Taehyung yang duduk tenang di seberang meja, menyesap _Coke_ -nya sambil menatap keluar jendela restoran cepat saji bioskop ini. " Hei, kau sudah selesai? "

Taehyung menoleh seperti robot, lalu menyunggingkan senyum lebar sebelum meletakkan gelas Styrofoam _Coke_ tersebut ke atas meja dan mengangguk. " Kita akan pergi sekarang? "

" Kita _pulang_ sekarang. " Nam Joon beranjak lebih dulu, dan meninggalkan restoran dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

Seo Jin menghela napas panjang, lalu berdiri dan menarik Taehyung untuk ikut bergegas menyusul Nam Joon bersamanya. Mereka bertiga sudah berada di depan gedung bioskop sekarang.

" Sampai nanti. " Tukas Nam Joon, tanpa aba-aba segera berbalik dan pergi.

" Maaf, ya! " Teriak Seo Jin, segera berlari menyusul Nam Joon.

Taehyung hanya bisa melambai pasrah. " Sampai ketemu besok! Terima kasih untuk malam ini! "

Nam Joon diam saja, saat Seo Jin berhasil menyusul dan menggandeng tangannya erat-erat. Gadis itu mendengus sebal, karena langkah Nam Joon cepat sekali, sedangkan kaki-kakinya yang pendek harus berlari-lari kecil untuk menyamai langkah pacarnya itu. Seo Jin heran karena mereka sudah melewati toko peralatan yang Nam Joon singgung beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _There is no way to stop our madness_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I don't even know why we started this_

" Bukannya kau bilang mau membeli beberapa barang di toko peralatan? Kita baru saja melewatinya. Kau tidak jadi beli? Memangnya tadi kau mau beli apa? Kau tidak mendengarku, ya? Kau tidak jadi ke toko? Kenapa? "

Nam Joon berdecak kesal dan melepaskan tangan Seo Jin darinya, membuat gadis itu tertegun dan menatap punggung Nam Joon yang menjauh dengan mood yang mulai memburuk.

" Kau masih marah? " Tanya Seo Jin nyaring, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki memperhatikan gadis itu.

Nam Joon menghela napas panjang, dan berbalik dengan enggan. Dia sudah tahu kemana malam ini akan berujung.

 _No matter what I say now, you won't listen_

 _You don't believe me_

" Aku tanya kalau kau masih marah! " Emosi Seo Jin makin merambat naik. " Aku sudah minta maaf! Apa itu tidak cukup? Kau mau aku melakukan apa? Kalau aku ingin membalas kebaikan Taehyung, aku bisa apa? "

Nam Joon segera menghampiri Seo Jin, sementara kemarahannya sendiri sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

" Setidaknya, lain kali beritahu aku kalau kau akan membawa _anak_ _kecil_. "

" Kim Nam Joon! " Tegur Seo Jin. Ucapan laki-laki jangkung dihadapannya ini makin kasar dari hari ke hari. " Aku kan sudah meminta maaf! "

" Bukan itu intinya! "

" Kalau begitu beritahu aku, apa intinya? Aku sudah sulit mengerti pikiranmu sekarang. "

" Bagian mana lagi yang tidak kau mengerti? " Nam Joon tidak percaya dia harus mengatakannya. " Ini kencan kita! "

Lalu, ada jeda yang lama sebelum Seo Jin mulai tertawa sinis.

" Aku tidak percaya ini. Ya! Kim Nam Joon… Kau kekanakan. "

Oh, waktu itu dia bertingkah seperti seorang perempuan, dan sekarang dia bertingkah seperti anak-anak? Hebat sekali. Berarti hanya dia sendiri yang menganggap malam ini adalah sesuatu.

" Kau cemburu? " Tanya Seo Jin lagi, lalu mendesah tidak sabar. " Kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu, apa itu saja tidak cukup? Taehyung begitu ingin menonton film itu, jadi apa aku salah kalau ingin mengajaknya juga? "

 _The love in our hearts when we first met_

 _Where has it gone to?_

 _Have we gotten rid of it?_

" Kenapa yang Taehyung inginkan itu begitu penting? Kau selalu memikirkan Taehyung, lalu bagaimana denganku? Siapa pacarmu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan aku rasakan saat melihat kau dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain? "

 _I dislike how our love has changed_

" Kenapa kau jadi super posesif begini? "

" Aku bertingkah seperti Psikopat? Jadi, aku tidak boleh menjagamu sebagai milikku yang berharga? "

 _I'm tired of repeating our arguments everyday_

" Tepat sekali… " Seo Jin merendahkan nada suaranya. " Aku pacarmu—milikmu. Tentu saja kau harus menjagaku. Tapi, yang salah disini adalah kita harus berhenti berdebat karena orang lain. Aku ini milikmu, kan? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Tidak ada yang akan mengambilku. "

" Kau memang tidak akan kemana-mana, tapi kau terus menyeret orang-orang bersamamu. Kemarin Min Yoon Gi, sekarang Kim Taehyung. Besok siapa lagi? Bang Yongguk? Kau terus berpindah dari satu _teman_ _laki-la ki_ lain ke— "

PLAK.

Mata Seo Jin sudah berkabut, dan genangan air itu siap menetes kapan saja, tapi masih gadis itu tahan. Serius, telinganya sudah panas mendengar semua kalimat yang Nam Joon lontarkan. Hatinya gerah. Yoon Gi benar, sayang sekali. Kim Nam Joon sudah kehilangan kepercayaannya untuk Seo Jin, dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Kelelahan, dengan luka parah masing-masing.

Nam Joon mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah, lalu menyunggingkan senyum masam. Kedua matanya menyipit, tapi kali ini Seo Jin membencinya.

" Kau sudah dapat penjelasanmu. Bagian mana lagi yang tidak kau mengerti? " Suara Seo Jin terdengar serak.

Nam Joon segera berbalik pergi, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Meninggalkan Seo Jin mematung sambil menahan isakannya sendirian di tengah-tengah belasan pasang mata yang mampir sebentar untuk memperhatikan gadis itu.

 _Much worse than when we're alone_

.

.

.

Seo Jin berjalan menuju ke kelas dengan tumpukan buku-buku dan gulungan kertas karton, tampak kewalahan hingga beberapa gulungan terjatuh ke lantai di ambang pintu. Ga Eun bergegas membantu, sementara sisa pasang mata yang lain mendelik curiga ke arah Nam Joon yang masih sibuk membaca di bangkunya.

 _Being stuck in an endless time_

Sudah sebulan ini, pasangan kekasih itu tidak bertengkar ataupun saling bicara. Apa hari ini masih berlanjut? Apakah sebenarnya mereka sudah putus? Kenapa Seo Jin dan Nam Joon belum mengganti status _relationship_ mereka di SNS? Begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi muncul.

Saat-saat masih harmonis dulu, Nam Joon bahkan tidak akan membiarkan Seo Jin membawa ponselnya sendiri.

Yang ditatapi sedari tadi tidak bergeming, dan akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang memperhatikan si kurus berkacamata bundar itu.

.

.

.

Seo Jin kesulitan mengambil buku yang berada di rak teratas perpustakaan itu. berkali-kali ia melompat, tapi tangannya tidak bisa meraih buku tersebut. Salahkan kakinya yang terlalu pendek, atau raknya yang terlalu tinggi. Seo Jin mengedar pandang untuk mencari tangga yang biasanya dipakai penjaga perpustakaan untuk menata buku, tapi tidak ada. Seo Jin menghela napas pasrah, lalu melompat-lompat lagi.

Nam Joon melihatnya. Seo Jin yang meringis karena kelelahan. Seo Jin menoleh, dan melihat Nam Joon memperhatikannya. Gadis itu yang membuang muka terlebih dulu, membiarkan Nam Joon mematung di ujung rak selama yang laki-laki itu mau sebelum menghilang, dan Seo Jin menoleh lagi untuk mencarinya dengan perasaan menyesal.

 _I don't want to blame you for that_

 _I guess we are going crazy_

 _I said we are over_

 _But, that's not what my heart wants to say_

.

.

.

Pergelangan kaki Seo Jin terkilir.

Materi olahraga hari ini adalah lari estafet, dan Seo Jin mengabaikan peringatan Pak Guru Hee Gun untuk melakukan pemanasan secara berkelompok. Saat jatuh, Seo Jin menatap ke arah Nam Joon. Laki-laki itu sudah akan berlari ke arah Seo Jin—jadi yang pertama membantu Seo Jin berdiri dengan lembut, saat semua teman-teman sekelasnya dan Pak Guru sudah mengerubungi gadis itu lebih dulu. Nam Joon mundur.

 _For a moment, I was like an idiot_

Seo Jin masih menatap ke arah Nam Joon saat ia naik ke punggung Hoseok—matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan rasa sakit, tapi Nam Joon segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hoseok yang menyadari situasi hanya bisa menghela napas, dan bergegas membawa Seo Jin ke Ruang Kesehatan sekolah.

.

.

.

" Jangan masuk. " Hoseok yang sedari tadi bersandar di dinding samping ambang pintu Ruang Kesehatan, menahan bahu Nam Joon yang hendak masuk ke dalam dengan sebotol minuman dingin rasa jeruk.

Nam Joon menatap Hoseok dengan raut wajah datar—raut wajah yang sama seperti sebulan belakangan ini. " Yoon Gi sedang berada di dalam? "

Hoseok menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Nam Joon. " Kau tidak boleh marah. Yoon Gi lebih peduli pada Ketua Kelas dibandingkan kau. "

Nam Joon tersentak karena Hoseok seperti baru saja menamparnya, tapi dia tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi maupun sikap tubuh yang berubah, kesal misalnya. Nam Joon hanya memutar badan dengan tenang, dan menjatuhkan botol minuman rasa jeruknya itu ke dalam tong sampah aluminium yang ada di lorong saat ia berjalan pergi.

 _We are both going to get hurt everyday_

Hoseok lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

 _(Cr. Song Lyric by Se7en, I'm Going Crazy)_

BAGIAN KESEMBILAN – KENAPA KAU DATANG WAKTU ITU?

Sungwoon High. Seoul, 2011.

Festival tahunan sekolah kembali dilaksanakan dengan meriah, pada pertengahan tahun ini. Untuk para siswa kelas tiga, ini adalah festival terakhir sekaligus bulan belajar terakhir sebelum mereka menjalani ujian kelulusan awal bulan depan.

Berbagai macam dekorasi tampak dimana-mana, sementara pengunjung yang membludak dari beberapa sekolah serta para siswa Sungwoon High sendiri memenuhi semua stand setiap kelas maupun Klub yang ada di lapangan dan dalam ruangan. Setelah festival ditutup pada malam hari ketiga dengan penampilan beberapa band dan penyanyi solo yang meriah, kelas Seo Jin menjalankan tradisi mereka seperti biasa. Berkemah dan mengadakan acara api unggun di bukit belakang sekolah.

Sambil menunggu Yoon Gi yang akan datang membawakan kebutuhannya sebelum rombongan kelas Seo Jin berangkat ke bukit, Seo Jin berbaring di tengah-tengah ruang lapangan basket yang luas dan sepi, menatap langit-langit yang remang—hanya ada satu lampu di dekat pintu masuk yang dinyalakan—sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _headset_ nya. Tiga hari yang melelahkan, tapi Seo Jin senang lagi-lagi kelas dan Klubnya berhasil tampil baik dalam festival.

Seo Jin mengangkat salah satu kakinya tinggi-tinggi, hingga bisa melihat warna kuning yang mencolok sendiri di tengah-tengah warna merah muda itu dengan sangat jelas, lalu ia menghela napas berat sambil mengamati tali sepatu itu lebih lama.

Satu kekurangan membuat dia tidak bisa merasa senang sepenuhnya.

Dia memakai sepatu ajaibnya lagi dengan penuh ekspektasi pada pagi dua hari yang lalu, berharap Nam Joon akan melihatnya dan setidaknya mereka berdua akan mendapatkan sedikit efek magis yang baik. Tapi, Nam Joon tidak pernah muncul sepanjang festival. Bahkan ketika Seo Jin lagi-lagi mengencangkan tali sepatu ajaibnya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan was-was pagi tadi, Nam Joon tidak pernah menampakkan diri. Seo Jin tidak perlu repot-repot mengecek ponselnya juga, hanya untuk tahu kalau Nam Joon tidak harus lagi memberinya kabar apa-apa walaupun mereka belum resmi putus.

" Bangun, pemalas. " Tangan kurus Yoon Gi segera mencabut sebelah _headset_ yang dipakai Seo Jin, membuat gadis itu tesentak kaget dan semua pemikirannya buyar.

Seo Jin segera menurunkan kakinya, dan bangkit untuk duduk dan memeriksa isi ranselnya yang membengkak karena penuh. " Sudah semuanya? "

" Tentu saja. Apa aku pernah mengecewakanmu? "

Seo Jin terkekeh senang, lalu segera berdiri sambil memakai ranselnya. Yoon Gi ikut berdiri, dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruang basket itu dan menyusuri beton kecil menuju belakang sekolah yang di sisi kiri dan kanannya ditumbuhi bunga-bunga.

" Kau yakin tidak akan ikut? Beberapa anak-anak kelas dua akan ikut bergabung juga. "

Yoon Gi menggeleng pelan. " Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merusak _malammu_. "

" Hah? "

" Nam Joon datang. " Gumam Yoon Gi, membuat langkah Seo Jin terhenti dan ia segera mencengkeram lengan jaket Yoon Gi. " Kau baik-baik saja? "

Seo Jin menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng. " Aku tidak akan pergi ke bukit. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. "

Yoon Gi melepas cengkeraman Seo Jin, dan mendorong punggung gadis itu agar terus berjalan. " Ya, kau pasti _sangat_ ingin bertemu dengannya. "

" Tidak mau… " Seo Jin merengek, berbalik menahan Yoon Gi dan menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. " Kumohon… "

" Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil begini, dan cepat selesaikan semuanya. Kau tidak tahu aku sangat tersiksa melihatmu dua bulan belakangan ini. "

Ah, sial. Wajah memelasnya yang sudah sungguh-sungguh malah tidak berhasil.

" Yoon Gi-ah… "

" Jangan 'Yoon Gi-ah' aku begitu. " Yoon Gi membalik tubuh Seo Jin dan kembali mendorong gadis itu, yang akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas kalah karena usaha terakhirnya gagal.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di bukit, para anak laki-laki segera membuat tenda dengan cekatan, menyiapkan api unggun, menyiapkan air bersih, dan para anak perempuan segera menyiapkan makan malam setelah mereka merapikan isi tenda. Acara memasak itu cukup berisik karena saling ejek antara kelompok anak laki-laki dan perempuan karena Park Jimin yang ikut bergabung pada acara malam ini membawa serta beberapa orang temannya yang terkenal sebagai primadona kelas dua yang tentu saja segera menimbulkan keributan dalam kelompok.

Jimin yang duduk di depan tenda yang akan ia tempati bersama beberapa orang senior, hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membantu Hoseok menyiapkan peralatan makan untuk semua orang.

" Aku menyukai teman-teman _Oppa_. "

Hoseok terkekeh. " Aku juga— "

" _Oppa_ tidak boleh menyukai teman-temanku. " Potong Jimin tajam. " Mereka itu wanita. "

Hoseok menelan ludahnya takut, lalu segera menggeleng. " Sayang, tidak seperti _itu_. Aku kan tidak mungkin membenci teman-temanmu. Maksudku, mereka kan sama menyenangkannya seperti teman-temanku— "

" Tetap tidak boleh. " Jimin tidak mau dibantah. " Jangan berani macam-macam. "

" B-Baik, sayang. Ah… Kenapa kau sensitif sekali, sih? " Hoseok maju dan berbisik sambil tersenyum jahil. " Kau sedang ingin kucium, ya? "

Jimin segera mendorong kepala Hoseok—tidak sengaja menggunakan kekuatan penuh, dan tertawa dengan pipi yang merona. " Apa sih yang sedang _Oppa_ katakan? Aku tidak mengerti. "

Hoseok hanya bisa balas tertawa—masam, sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ya, kadang-kadang Park Jimin yang anggun dan angkuh itu bisa konyol juga.

Seo Jin yang duduk tidak jauh dari pasangan itu, hanya bisa tersenyum menahan rasa gelinya karena interaksi Hoseok dan Jimin yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia mengerti. Lalu, rasa gelinya itu berubah menjadi rasa iri. Park Jimin sangat beruntung. Jung Hoseok adalah anak yang baik, selalu ceria, begitu terbuka, penuh perhatian, dan pengertian.

Ia melirik Nam Joon, yang duduk bersila di atas rumput jauh di tenda seberang bersama kelompok anak perempuan yang lain, begitu bersemangat berbicara mengenai sesuatu pada kelompok tersebut sementara mereka memperhatikan Nam Joon dengan antusias.

Seo Jin terkekeh, melihat kedua tangan Nam Joon yang bergerak-gerak bebas, lalu salah satu tangannya menggaruk lengan yang lain saat laki-laki itu berhenti untuk berpikir sebentar. Seo Jin senang sekali berlama-lama memperhatikan Nam Joon kalau sudah begitu. Karena Nam Joon selalu tampak begitu bersemangat saat sudah berbicara mengenai sesuatu yang memang menarik perhatiannya.

" Waktunya makan! " Ga Eun dan Min Ah berseru senang sambil memukul-mukul panci tempat mereka merebus _Samgyetang_ , dan membuat Seo Jin terkejut sendiri.

Para siswa yang sedari tadi menunggu segera saja berbondong-bondong menyerbu area makan penuh wadah berbau sedap di samping api unggun dengan tidak sabar, setelah mengambil peralatan makan masing-masing yang dibagikan oleh Jimin dan Hoseok.

Kening Nam Joon mengernyit saat Jimin memberinya sepasang piring, mangkuk, dan sendok. Jimin mengedikkan kepala ke belakang, dan Nam Joon melihat Seo Jin yang duduk tidak jauh dari Park Jimin. Gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangan, saat Nam Joon menatapnya.

" Kau menahan antrian. " Tegur Hoseok, membela barisan yang berteriak-teriak di belakang Nam Joon.

Nam Joon menghela napas kalah, dan meninggalkan Hoseok yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan tatapan aku-akan-mengajarmu-nanti.

Seo Jin segera berdiri, begitu melihat Nam Joon menghampirinya. Tidak ada yang mencoba tersenyum, dan sikap tubuh mereka berdua benar-benar kaku.

" Kau tidak muncul selama festival. " Seo Jin mencoba mencairkan suasana lebih dulu.

" Ada yang harus aku kerjakan. " Nam Joon menyodorkan peralatan makan Seo Jin. " Yoon Gi yang memaksaku datang hari ini. "

" Kau datang? " Kedua mata Seo Jin membulat.

Nam Joon berada di sekolah seharian ini dan Seo Jin tidak tahu? Laki-laki berkacamata bundar di hadapannya ini tidak tahu betapa Seo Jin ingin melihatnya, ya? Seo Jin marah, karena Nam Joon tidak memberitahunya, tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahunya. Lebih dari itu, Yoon Gi tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, soal rencana menyeret Nam Joon ke sekolah dan sengaja mempertemukan mereka berdua malam ini.

" Kau berada dimana seharian tadi? " Tanya Seo Jin lagi.

" Seo Jin-ah! " Min Ah memanggil Seo Jin di antara antrian yang sudah mulai habis. " Kita tidak akan dapat jatah kalau begini! "

Seo Jin kembali menoleh pada Nam Joon. " Kau kemana saja? "

" Seo Jin-ah! Cepatlah kemari! "

Seo Jin berdecak kesal, sementara Nam Joon hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Aku rasa, kau harus pergi. Kita bicara lagi setelah makan. " Nam Joon berjalan melewati Seo Jin dengan dingin, dan usapan ringan laki-laki itu di kepala Seo Jin berhasil membuat gadis itu meringis menahan air matanya yang segera menggenang dengan cepat.

Dia tahu, mereka tidak akan bicara setelah makan. Dan, mungkin setelah-setelahnya lagi. Apa ini? Kenapa sampai sekarang Nam Joon masih harus mengacak-acak perasaannya?

Tolong, jangan pakai dinding batu lagi kali ini.

.

.

.

Kim Nam Joon terbangun, karena ia tidak suka mendengar suara-suara jangkrik yang saling susul-menyusul, dan hanya bisa pasrah karena area terbuka memang tidak akan pernah lebih nyaman daripada rumahnya sendiri. Diperhatikannya seisi tenda yang gelap itu, dan ia menyadari kalau Jung Hoseok sedang mendengkur halus di sebelahnya sementara dua orang teman mereka yang lain tidur dalam keheningan yang damai. Cih, Nam Joon tertawa mengejek dalam hati. Ia pikir kutu loncat mesum ini malah tidak akan tidur sama sekali, karena sibuk menghabiskan malam untuk bermesraan dengan Park Jimin di depan api unggun. Sampai apinya mungkin akan padam, karena kalah saing dengan api cinta Jung Hoseok.

Nam Joon masih tertawa mengejek dalam hatinya, saat ia bangun perlahan dan berjalan keluar tenda dengan rambut yang kusut. Tubuh Nam Joon langsung terasa beku begitu diterpa tiupan angin dataran tinggi yang pertama, dan ia bergegas kembali ke dalam tenda untuk memakai kaus kaki dan jaket tebal yang ia bawa saat datang tadi.

Di dekat api unggun, Seo Jin sedang duduk memeluk lutut dan mendengarkan musik melalui headsetnya, membelakangi Nam Joon.

Nam Joon meringis pelan, karena dibandingkan segala macam jenis emosi lain yang bergulung-gulung dalam dirinya, rasa rindu adalah yang paling mendominasi. Entah kalau Seo Jin juga merasakan hal yang sama atau tidak. Tapi, dua bulan sudah cukup bagi Nam Joon untuk lebih berlatih menguasai dirinya.

Nam Joon berjalan perlahan menghampiri Seo Jin, lalu berbaring di samping gadis itu dengan menggunakan salah satu tangannya sebagai bantal, memandang lurus ke langit yang gelap dan bersih.

Seo Jin terkejut dengan kemunculan Nam Joon yang tiba-tiba, dan ia segera melepas kedua headsetnya.

" Kau belum tidur? "

" Tidak bisa tidur. "

" Aku bisa pergi, kalau kau ingin sendirian. "

" Tidak. " Nam Joon meraih salah satu tangan Seo Jin dan menggenggamnya hangat. " Jangan. Kumohon. Tinggallah. Aku baik-baik saja. "

Hati Seo Jin mencelos mendengar suara berat Nam Joon berujar dengan lembut padanya, terdengar lemah dan putus asa memintanya untuk tidak beringsut pergi. Ragu-ragu, ia balas menggenggam tangan Nam Joon.

" A-Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. "

" Terima kasih. "

Seo Jin tersenyum, berbaring di sisi Nam Joon dan menghadap laki-laki itu.

" Yoon Gi berani sekali menemuiku. " Nam Joon terkekeh, masih menatap langit malam. " Ternyata dia terdengar seperti orang mabuk saat bicara. Tidak sekeren dugaanku. "

Seo Jin mencegah agar suara tertawanya tidak mengganggu tidur yang lain. " Sialan. "

" Bagaimana pergelangan kakimu? "

" Sudah membaik. Seharusnya kau datang selama festival, jadi kau bisa melihatku berlari kesana-kemari. "

" Syukurlah. "

" Hoseok bilang kau datang ke Ruang Kesehatan. "

" Ya. "

" Kenapa kau tidak masuk. "

" Aku tidak yakin pada diriku sendiri. "

Seo Jin beringsut lebih dekat pada Nam Joon, sementara laki-laki itu meringis samar. " Aku minta maaf. Untuk yang waktu itu. Aku kasar sekali. Seharusnya aku tidak menamparmu. "

" Tidak. Kau benar. Kalau kau tidak menamparku, aku tidak akan sadar kalau aku sudah keterlaluan. Akulah yang harus meminta maaf lebih dulu, dan aku seharusnya sudah melakukannya sejak lama. "

" Orang-orang berbuat salah, lalu mereka memperbaikinya. Lagipula, itu sudah lewat. "

" Seo Jin-ah… "

" Um? "

" Aku senang kita bisa punya kesempatan bicara dengan tenang seperti ini. " Nam Joon menghela napas berat. " Tapi, kau tahu? Kita sudah membuang-buang banyak sekali kesempatan yang lain. "

Seo Jin tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Ia sibuk berpikir, kemana Nam Joon akan membawanya dengan perkataan itu.

" Sejak awal kita berpacaran, seberapa sering aku bicara tentang perasaanku? Seperti… Aku menyayangimu. Sangat jarang, kan? Karena aku benar-benar seorang pemalu, dan aku minta maaf untuk itu. "

Seo Jin merasa Nam Joon sedang perlahan-lahan membawanya ke pinggiran tebing yang curam.

" Nam Joon-ah. Kau tidak harus selalu mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu secara jelas. "

" Aku pernah bilang pada Hoseok kalau aku harus berhenti berpikir, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku terus memikirkan satu hal dengan serius, dan aku sudah memutuskan tentang itu. "

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? "

" Aku menyayangimu, dan aku benar-benar ingin kau bahagia. "

Seo Jin berpikir keras, kenapa Nam Joon harus membawanya ke tepi tebing begini. Untuk mendorongnya, atau untuk melompat sendiri sementara Seo Jin harus melihatnya.

" Tapi, bukan yang seperti ini. Bukan tanpa arah dan tersesat di tengah-tengah begini. "

Seo Jin membeku dalam genggaman Nam Joon. Jelas sekali, Nam Joon ingin agar Seo Jin yang melompat. Dadanya mulai terasa nyeri, karena seperti ada satu bongkahan batu yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam. Ia ingin meneriaki Nam Joon, berkata bahwa itu bukanlah pemikiran sepihak yang bisa Nam Joon simpulkan sendiri, bahwa itu juga menyangkut perasaannya dan ia punya hak yang sama untuk menentukan apa yang dia mau dan bagaimana bahagia itu menurut dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, Seo Jin tidak bisa.

" Kita putus saja. " Gumam Nam Joon lembut, dan Seo Jin sukses berakhir seperti kaca yang hancur kecil-kecil menghantam dasar tebing tanpa ampun.

Bongkahan batu yang berhasil masuk di dada gadis itu, gantian mendesak naik jadi air mata dan menggenang dengan cepat. Sekarang tidak hanya merasa nyeri, Seo Jin juga merasa dadanya sesak dan di hatinya mulai muncul garis retak-retak yang banyak.

" Boleh aku bertanya satu hal? " Suara Seo Jin terdengar serak dan bergetar. " Kenapa kau datang? Kenapa waktu itu kau masuk ke ruang Klub Seni dan memakaikan aku tali sepatumu? "

Nam Joon tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan itu adalah jawaban paling pahit yang Seo Jin dapatkan, bahwa Nam Joon bahkan lupa kenapa ia bisa membuat Seo Jin terus memikirkannya, atau laki-laki itu memang malah tidak memiliki alasan sama sekali sejak awal.

Nam Joon kembali meringis, menyesal karena ia harus melukai Kim Seo Jin lagi dengan cara bodoh seperti ini. Dan saat air mata Seo Jin menetes tanpa suara, Nam Joon yang bisa merasakannya perlahan berbalik menghadap Seo Jin dan segera meraih gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, menghancurkannya dalam satu rengkuhan terakhir yang paling hangat.

Disanalah isakan Seo Jin lolos saat ia mencengkeram lengan Nam Joon dan kain jaket laki-laki itu menjadi basah dengan cepat, sementara Nam Joon hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya—Seo Jin merasa dirinya semakin tidak berbentuk, meminta maaf ribuan kali dalam hati dan berjanji Seo Jin tidak akan pernah menangis seperti ini lagi setelah Nam Joon meninggalkannya.

Park Jimin yang terjaga dan kemudian terkejut hebat, hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya sendiri dalam kegelapan tenda dengan gerakan seminimal mungkin, mencegah suaranya lolos dan mengganggu tidur penghuni tenda yang lain. Apa yang baru saja Kim Nam Joon lakukan tadi? Nam Joon selalu mengatakan pada Jimin kalau dia sangat menyayangi Kim Seo Jin, lalu apa itu?

" _Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita, yang kalau aku lihat ke dalam matanya yang penuh petualangan itu, aku tahu aku bisa mencintainya untuk waktu yang lama. "_

Jung Hoseok sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar tertidur, karena ia sudah tahu Nam Joon akan melakukannya malam ini. Membiarkan dirinya berada dalam keadaan yang paling hancur. Dengan kedua mata yang melebar dalam gelap, Hoseok mendengarkan suara tangisan Seo Jin dengan hati yang ikut merasa sedih. Ia sangat tahu dengan baik, bagaimana dua orang itu memiliki perasaan yang tulus dan besar satu sama lain, bagaimana mereka memulai semuanya.

" _Aku sudah lama memikirkan ini dengan serius. Aku ingin melihat Seo Jin tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Dia harus tertawa lepas, marah-marah di kelas, mengomel pada Pak Guru Baekhyun karena penjelasannya yang terlalu cepat, dan tetap bergaul dengan teman-temannya di Klub Seni. Kalau terus bersamaku, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi… Aku harus melepaskannya. Aku sudah benar, kan? "_

" _Kim Nam Joon… "_

" _Tolong, katakan saja kalau aku sudah benar. "_

BAGIAN KESEPULUH – SEGITIGA DAN LINGKARAN

Seoul, 2013.

Kim Nam Joon segera terbatuk dan bersin, begitu debu menyerangnya dengan brutal. Ia melepaskan kotak kardus itu ke lantai sekenannya—untung suara berdebum itu tidak sampai terdengar dan mengagetkan ibu Nam Joon di dalam rumah, lalu berdecak kesal sambil sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya.

Ini hari minggu. Dari sekian banyak hari, seharusnya Nam Joon bisa mendapatkan jatah istirahat sepuasnya pada hari ini. Tapi, ibunya malah membangunkannya pagi-pagi sekali—tepat pukul tujuh—dengan beberapa kali tendangan di bokong, dan memaksanya untuk melakukan pembersihan garasi rumah untuk yang pertama kali dalam dua tahun ini. Dan, Nam Joon hanya bisa mengerang dengan setengah sadar, sebelum dia berakhir dengan tumpukan kotak dan barang-barang rongsok yang penuh debu seperti sekarang.

Nam Joon bersin sekali lagi, menghela napas pasrah lalu terbatuk-batuk—siapa yang suruh ia untuk menghirup debu sepenuh hati, sebelum mulai mengangkut keluar seluruh isi garasi tersebut ke halaman rumputnya yang lembab dan sudah terengah-engah pada di paruh pertama kegiatan angkat beratnya tersebut. Nam Joon segera menghempaskan diri ke atas rerumputan yang menusuk-nusuk, begitu garasi sudah kosong sepenuhnya. Nam Joon melihat ibunya melenggang keluar rumah sambil tersenyum lebar untuk bergosip dengan ibu-ibu tetangga di pagar rumah mereka, dan segera tertawa masam sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mulai membongkar keluar isi kardus yang pertama.

Kardus yang masih dalam keadaan baik itu dilabeli dengan namanya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Nam Joon segera memotong selotip hitamnya dengan _cutter_ , lalu membuka penutup kardus. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah buku-buku bacaan yang sengaja tidak ia bawa, saat pergi ke tempat ayahnya di Wellington setelah ia lulus dua tahun yang lalu itu. Nam Joon mengeluarkan tumpukan buku-buku tersebut, lalu di bawahnya ia melihat ada kaset-kaset _Video_ _Game_ pemberian Hoseok saat SMP, buku-buku catatan kelas tiganya, dan sepatu yang hanya ada sebelah.

Berwarna merah muda, dengan tali kuning yang mencolok.

Nam Joon terhenyak, tapi tidak ingin mengingat terlalu keras. Yang jelas, sebelah sepatu itu sudah berada di dalam lokernya pada suatu pagi.

Drrrrttt… Drrrrrtttt… Drrrrrrrrrttt…

" Ada apa? "

" Aku putus dengan Park Jimin. " Gumam Hoseok lesu, tanpa embel-embel _my_ _lover_.

Nam Joon menghela napas, sambil memijit keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut. " Lagi? "

" Kali ini benar-benar putus! "

" Jangan bercanda! " Tukas Nam Joon.

" Temui aku sekarang, jadi akan ada yang mengangkat mayatku saat aku mati nanti. "

Pip.

" Hoseok-ah! Argh… Sialan. "

.

.

.

" Kali ini gara-gara apa? " Tanya Nam Joon enggan. " Kau menertawai warna kukunya? Kau mengejek aroma parfumnya? "

" Itu dia masalahnya! " Hoseok memukul meja kesal, tapi wajahnya tampak seperti mau menangis. " Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! "

Nam Joon mengerang jengah. Ia tidak tertarik dengan _Coffee_ _Latte_ di hadapannya. " Cium saja dia dengan dramatis seperti biasa. "

" Tidak berhasil. Park Jimin malah memukul kepalaku. "

" Lalu kau cium saja lagi. " Nam Joon tertawa sendiri, sementara Hoseok memelototinya. " Aku hanya bercanda. "

" Sialan kau. Tidak lucu! "

" Maaf… " Nam Joon terkekeh sambil menggaruk-garuk lengannya. " Pikirkan lagi dengan baik, pasti ada kesalahan yang kau lakukan tanpa sadar. "

" Kepalaku sudah mau pecah—astaga, aku ingat sekarang! "

" Apa? "

" Karena aku bermanja-manja pada _Noona_ -ku di telepon? " Raut wajah Hoseok kembali cerah sekarang. Ia menjentikkan jari tengah dan jempolnya, dengan raut wajah sok keren yang selalu membuat Nam Joon kesal. " Benar! Pasti itu! Dia cemburu… Astaga, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? "

Ya, ampun. Pasangan ini.

" Terserah kau! Aku mau pergi. " Nam Joon segera beranjak, dan Hoseok segera menahannya. " Apa lagi, sih? "

" Apa aku harus meneleponnya lebih dulu? Atau aku mengiriminya pesan singkat saja? Park Jimin benar-benar mengamuk semalam, dan dia bilang tidak mau berhubungan denganku lagi. Apa kami benar-benar putus? Dia benar-benar mau putus dariku? Aku harus bagaimana? " Hoseok menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya seperti anak kecil, dan Nam Joon benar-benar tidak tahan melihat raut wajah putus asa Hoseok.

Menyebalkan. Kapan temannya ini akan menjadi dewasa?

Jung Hoseok tetaplah kutu loncat.

Nam Joon melepaskan tangannya dari Hoseok, dan menepuk-nepuk bahu laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum masam.

" Jadilah laki-laki yang benar dan selesaikan sendiri. _Hwaiting_! " Nam Joon berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok, lalu berhenti dan berbalik lagi. " Hoseok-ah. "

" Ada apa? " Hoseok menoleh menatap Nam Joon penuh harap.

" Jangan lakukan ini lagi—seolah-olah putus adalah permainan untuk kalian berdua. Kalian cukup beruntung karena masih bisa bersama, jadi, cobalah hargai itu. "

Hoseok tertegun, karena Nam Joon seperti baru saja menyadarkannya.

" Kim Nam Joon… "

" Aku pergi dulu, oke? " Nam Joon melambai satu kali, dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan kafe.

Hari minggu yang padat, dan Hoseok membuatnya jadi super repot.

Sambil menyusuri trotoar, Nam Joon menghirup udara yang masih lumayan segar itu dalam-dalam, memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan yang masih tampak sama dan yang sudah berubah. Melewati lampu penyeberangan sambil menghitung berapa langkah yang harus diambil dari ujung trotoar tempat berdirinya menuju ujung trototar yang berada di seberangnya, hingga Nam Joon berhenti saat melihat bangunan kafe merangkap toko buku yang familiar itu masih berdiri kokoh di tempat yang ia ingat dengan baik.

Nam Joon tersenyum, dan berjalan maju menuju teras kafe yang lengang. Bau krim dan kopi menyeruak saat pintu membuka dan menutup karena pengunjung, sesekali samar-samar terdengar sapaan ramah dari barista yang menjaga di konter. Lewat dinding kaca, Nam Joon bisa melihat rak-rak yang warna catnya sudah berubah, dan furnitur-furnitur kafe juga sudah diganti dengan yang baru walaupun masih bernuansa khas eropa. Tampak sangat nyaman.

Suasana kafe tidak begitu padat pada saat yang masih terbilang pagi ini.

Nam Joon menunduk sedikit, beradu pandang dengan seorang pengunjung yang duduk paling dekat dengan tempatnya sedang berdiri sekarang, dan dadanya segera berdesir hangat tapi masih terasa perih.

Di balik dinding kaca yang jernih itu, Seo Jin mematung menatap Nam Joon.

Dengan seorang gadis kecil berkepang dua duduk di sampingnya.

.

.

.

" Anakmu? "

" Bukan. "

" Oh. Cantik sekali. "

" Dia keponakan Yoon Gi. "

" O-Oh. "

" Apa kabar, paman? " Gadis kecil itu segera memberi salam dengan sangat imut. " Namaku Moon Soo Ah. Aku berumur empat tahun. Kata ibuku, aku akan segera bersekolah tahun depan. "

Mau tidak mau, Nam Joon terkekeh juga.

" Gadis kecil yang pintar. "

" Tapi, bibi Seo Jin… " Tangan mungil Soo Ah menarik-narik kain baju Seo Jin. " _Ahjussi_ itu… " Soo Ah menunjuk pada Nam Joon. " Dia bukannya _Ahjussi_ yang berada di dalam dompet bibi? "

Deg.

" Y-Ya… Apa yang k-kau bicarakan, sayang? Ahjussi siapa? B-Bukan seperti itu… "

Nam Joon hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, lalu menyesap _Milkshake_ _Vanilla_ _Cream_ nya dalam diam.

" Tapi aku betul, kan, bibi? Aku betul, kan? Bibi… Bibi Seo Jiiiiin… "

" Tidak, sayang. Jangan bertingkah aneh begini—bibi bahkan tidak punya dompet. Habiskan saja es krimmu, lalu kita segera pulang. " Seo Jin beralih pada Nam Joon, sementara Soo Ah segera menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal. Menggemaskan sekali. " Maaf. Dia kadang-kadang suka bicara sembarangan saja. "

Nam Joon mengangkat bahu, menyunggingkan senyum lebar dengan mata menyipitnya yang khas. Seo Jin kehilangan fokus sebentar. " Aku tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya, kok. "

Seo Jin balas menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang begitu tenang, mengatur ulang dirinya agar perasaannya tetap tertata rapi.

" Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku, kalau kau akan pindah rumah. "

" Kami hanya menetap di rumah ayahku di Wellington untuk sementara. "

" Dua tahun. "

" Ah. Selama itu, ya? "

" Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah kembali. " Seo Jin tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan retoris Nam Joon.

" Menemui ayahku waktu itu hanya rencana kunjungan dadakan saja. "

" Aku sempat menyusulmu ke bandara. " _Berpikir bisa mencegahmu pergi, seandainya hari itu kau benar-benar tidak akan kembali ke Seoul lagi_.

Nam Joon meringis samar. " Aku melihatmu. "

Seo Jin tertegun, jelas-jelas merasa kecewa. " Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu? "

Nam Joon mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kafe sebentar, sebelum kembali beralih menatap Seo Jin dalam-dalam. " Sebaiknya kita tidak usah mengacaukan hal-hal yang sudah berjalan dengan baik. "

Seo Jin tertegun, tidak melontarkan kalimat apa-apa lagi, dan Nam Joon juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sedari tadi, dia hanya duduk di kursinya dan terus menjawab semua pertanyaan Seo Jin seperti seorang tersangka yang sedang diinterogasi.

Kim Nam Joon masih tuan dinding batu yang sama, seperti yang Seo Jin ingat terakhir kali. Dan, Seo Jin akhirnya hanya bisa terhenyak menelan semua emosinya bulat-bulat, sambil menunduk untuk menyesap _Caramel_ _Macchiato_ pesanannya yang belum ia sentuh sedari tadi. Ia berusaha tetap bersikap setenang mungkin, tapi kekakuan dan ekspresi hambar pasti tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Raut wajah Nam Joon sendiri tidak kalah pahitnya, sementara laki-laki itu hanya memandang keluar kafe sekali lagi dalam diam yang sama panjangnya, memperhatikan para pejalan kaki yang tampak bergerak dalam _motion_ cepat.

Perasaan Nam Joon tidak memudar semudah kelihatannya.

Hanya saja jika waktu itu Nam Joon menghampiri Seo Jin, dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memeluk gadis itu dan kembali menyeret mereka berdua ke dalam pusaran angin topan yang sama. Tapi, Nam Joon lega dia bisa bertahan dengan pendiriannya saat itu, dan setidaknya hingga hari ini, dia tidak goyah.

Ponsel Seo Jin berbunyi memecah kekakuan antara dua orang yang menjadi asing satu sama lain itu, dan ia segera membaca pesan yang masuk tersebut sebelum menyeka mulut Soo Ah yang belepotan karena krim.

" Cepat habiskan, sayang. Kita akan segera pulang. "

" Perlu aku panggilkan taksi? " Tawar Nam Joon sopan.

" Tidak perlu. Yoon Gi yang akan menjemput kami. "

" Oh. Ya. " _Yoon Gi, tentu saja_.

" Dia sudah dalam perjalanan kemari. "

Nam Joon mengangguk-angguk pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis menyembunyikan rasa perih di dadanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

" Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah kembali ke Seoul? "

Nam Joon mengangkat bahu, tersenyum gemas melihat Soo Ah bergulat dengan sendok besar terakhir Es Krimnya.

" Untuk beberapa waktu ini, aku akan bersantai dulu, kurasa. Hoseok sudah tidak sabar ingin melawanku bermain _Playstation_ , dan aku punya banyak sekali tumpukan buku baru yang ingin kubaca. "

" Bibi! " Soo Ah menunjuk-nunjuk tisu, dan Seo Jin segera membersihkan mulut gadis itu lagi dengan lembut.

Seo Jin lalu berdiri menggandeng gadis kecil yang melompat turun dari kursinya itu, dan Nam Joon refleks ikut berdiri juga.

" Kami harus pergi sekarang. " Pamit Seo Jin dengan keramahan yang dibuat-buat.

Nam Joon mengangguk. " Berhati-hatilah. Sampaikan salamku untuk Yoon Gi. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bicara dengannya. Mungkin, kita bisa pergi makan bertiga lain kali. "

Seo Jin meringis samar. " Aku senang kau tampak menikmati hidupmu yang _sekarang_. Lebih banyak bersantai dan bergaul dengan orang-orang disekelilingmu, tentu saja. Pasti terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan, karena kau tahu, dulu kau hanya sibuk berkutat dengan pelajaran dan tugas-tugas rumahmu. "

" Uhm… Ya. Sedikit berubah ternyata tidak begitu buruk. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti. "

" Ya, pergilah. "

" Iya. "

Lalu, semakin jauh langkah yang Seo Jin ambil, semakin ingin Nam Joon mendapatkan kesempatannya yang terakhir.

Kim Nam Joon merutuk dalam hatinya, tidak percaya jika dia harus melakukan ini.

" Seo Jin-ah! "

Tanpa aba-aba, Nam Joon bergegas menghampiri Seo Jin, dan segera menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut. Bukan pelukan yang egois, yang mendorong Nam Joon untuk mengklaim Seo Jin menjadi miliknya kembali. Hanya sebuah pelukan hangat yang sederhana, yang membuat dua orang itu tersisa dengan kenangan yang baik saja.

Nam Joon menyampaikan semua permintaan maafnya lewat kontak fisik itu.

Saat Nam Joon melepaskannya, Seo Jin berjinjit dan mengecup pipi laki-laki itu sekilas, membiarkan tatapan mereka berdua saling bertemu. Air mata Seo Jin menggenang dengan cepat, ketika perasaan pahitnya berubah menjadi kesedihan. Ia segera mundur.

" Aku benar-benar pergi sekarang. " Seo Jin menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang khas, lalu kembali berjalan keluar kafe dengan Soo Ah dalam genggamannya yang mulai bertanya macam-macam tentang kejadian yang barusan.

Nam Joon menghela napas panjang, terus memperhatikan punggung Seo Jin hingga gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya, dan akhirnya ia juga ikut meninggalkan kafe ke arah yang berlawanan. Trotoar yang padat pejalan kaki, membuat Nam Joon berpikir mungkin saja ia sedang tersesat sekarang.

" Maaf. " Seorang gadis cantik segera membungkuk berkali-kali di hadapan Nam Joon, karena ia tidak sengaja menabrak laki-laki itu.

Nam Joon hanya termenung sesaat, mengamati wajah oval bersih gadis di hadapannya itu, lalu tersenyum dan berlalu setelah mengatakan tidak apa-apa dengan nada lembut yang tidak disengaja. Kedua pipi gadis itu merona, dan Nam Joon masih terus tersenyum karena bisa merasakan tatapan gadis asing itu di punggungnya.

Nam Joon berhenti berjalan lalu mendongak, menyipitkan mata karena suasananya makin terang dan menyilaukan menjelang tengah hari—langitnya begitu luas dan biru, sementara satu tangannya mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

" Ada apa? "

" Hoseok-ah… Aku bertemu dengan Kim Seo Jin. "

" Apa? Kau bertemu dia dimana? "

Nam Joon menoleh ke belakang, dan gadis berwajah oval tadi sudah jauh.

Lagi-lagi, Nam Joon menyunggingkan senyum.

 _Seandainya jatuh cinta itu mudah, maka aku sudah akan melakukannya setiap hari._

 _Aku pikir prosesnya akan seperti sebuah segitiga dan lingkaran yang bertemu, lalu membentuk segi empat yang tidak akan mempertimbangkan hal-hal yang lain lagi. Tapi, cinta tidak sesederhana itu pada masa sulit._

 _Satu hal yang pasti, aku tahu kalau perasaanku yang masih ada sekarang akan menghilang juga suatu saat nanti. Jadi, tidak ada bedanya jika aku akhiri dua tahun yang lalu, atau dua tahun yang akan datang._

 _Hal-hal yang tidak logis tidak pernah memiliki penyelesaian, seperti perasaan ini, jadi akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak meyakininya dua kali._

Nam Joon kembali berbalik ke depan, terkekeh sendiri mendengar berondongan pertanyaan dari Hoseok yang kesal di ujung telepon sana. Sambil membujuk Hoseok agar tenang sedikit, Nam Joon kembali menyusuri trotoar dan menyadari kalau kepadatan pejalan kaki gantian bergerak dalam _motion_ normal sekarang.

" Dia semakin cantik. " Nam Joon memperhatikan pasangan yang bergandengan tangan dengan erat melewatinya, lalu kembali terkekeh sendiri. " Jam lima sore di _Game_ _Center_ , oke? Akan kuhajar kau lima gol tanpa balas. "

 _Where are the place we've made for two?_

 _If happy ever after did exist_

 _I will still be holding you like this (Maroon 5 – Payphone)_

 **END**


End file.
